Bad Man
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Dia adalah namja lemah bernama Choi Junhong. Dan ada seorang namja dengan perangai buruk bernama Zelo. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang sama, dan berambut Red Maroon. Ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka. 2 kisah cinta berbeda dengan segala masalah dan batasan. siapa Zelo dan siapa Junhong sebenarnya, manakah diantara keduanya yang asli? DAELO BANGLO Represent CHAP 5 UPDATED
1. Jekyll

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Mungkin nggak sampai 5 chapter. Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 1 : Jekyll.

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Rasa sakit itu datang tanpa tau apa penyebabnya_

_Tubuhnya selalu lelah saat dia terbangun di pagi hari_

_Dia tidak terlalu mengingat banyak hal saat keadaan menjadi sangat buruk_

_Ada waktu-waktu yang hilang, dan tidak bisa teringat_

_Dia merasa terlalu lama 'tertidur'_

_Dan semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa ada memori yang jelas_

_Terus terulang seperti itu, dan semakin terbiasa seperti itu_

_Mungkin ada seorang 'penyusup' tanpa identitas_

_Tapi dia hanyalah namja lemah, tanpa kebahagiaan, dan tanpa mimpi yang terkabulkan_

_Dia hanya akan di hina, tidak diperlukan, dan disiksa_

_Dia adalah Choi Junhong…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _berambut _Red Maroon _itu terbangun saat hari mulai beranjak pagi. Terlihat jelas lingkar hitam di bawah kelopak matanya, seolah dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dia merasakan linu dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya seperti baru saja dipukuli banyak orang. Dia mengerang menahan sakit yang membuatnya tersiksa.

BRAAK! BRAAK!

" Bangun pemalas! Cepatlah bekerja! Atau kau akan berakhir kupukuli!." Seru seorang lelaki dari luar kamarnya setelah menggebrak pintu dengan kasar.

Junhong berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi tak ingin mendapat pukulan baru sepagi ini. Meski dia benar selalu saja ada kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang membuatnya harus dipukul. Rasa nyeri terasa saat air dari _shower_ menerjang di belakang kepalanya, dia terlalu banyak di pukul di sebelah sana. Dan berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang serius karena hal itu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya, dia meringis menahan sakit.

" Cepatlah bekerja! Pastikan bawakan aku banyak bir nanti!." Seru ayahnya sambil mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Dia hanya diam tidak berani mengatakan apapun, bahkan membela diri. Dia terlalu takut, terlalu lemah, dan terlalu mengalah. Dia tidak mampu hanya untuk mengatakan perasaannya ataupun melakukan pertahan diri.

Dia berjalan dengan menunduk, tak ada seorangpun yang menjadi temannya selama ini. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup yang pasti. Dia hanya melakukan apapun yang ayahnya perintahkan, dan lama kelamaan dia tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan.

" _Ya_! Junhong!."

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki memanggilnya, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan terlihat garang, caranya berpakaian terlihat sekali dia seperti bos geng-geng di jalanan.

Junhong menoleh dan melihat pria itu. " Kemana saja! Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin." Katanya.

" _Mian_… Aku terus ada di rumah _hyung_…" jawab Junhong kalem.

" Hari ini, ikutlah denganku." kata pria itu.

" Tapi, aku harus bekerja hari ini. Jika tidak—"

" _Ya_! kau ini kekasihku, jadi turuti saja kemauanku." Potong pria itu.

Junhong terdiam, salah satu kelemahannya adalah sulit menolak sesuatu, jika dia sudah dipaksa, dia tidak bisa menolak meski tidak mau. Dan kekasihnya satu ini jika sudah meminta sesuatu selalu harus dia turuti.

Namanya Bang Yongguk, mereka mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Junhong menyukai Yongguk yang ternyata teman masa kecilnya itu. Dan setelah kembali bertemu, Yongguk akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Junhong sebagai kekasihnya. Entah apa yang Yongguk pikirkan, tetapi dia sangat mengagumi paras Junhong yang sangat cantik, dan baginya wajah indah Junhong seperti orang yang tidak pernah melakukan dosa. Tak ada yang bisa menyamai kecantikan dan kelembutan wajah Junhong yang selalu ia kagumi. Meski terkadang selalu saja ada lebam dan luka, wajah itu tetap memancarkan pesona.

" Kau ingin mengajakku kemana _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ke rumahku." Jawab Yongguk.

" Rumahmu? Ada apa memangnya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku ingin di temani." Jawab Yongguk.

Junhong terdiam sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya. " Jika ayah tau…"

" Dia tidak akan tau." Potong Yongguk cepat.

" Tapi_ hyung_—"

" Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari rumah itu? Kau tidak suka kan pada ayahmu? Lalu kenapa kau selalu melakukan apa yang dia katakan?." Kata Yongguk tegas. Dia terlihat sangat membenci ayah Junhong. Selain itu hubungan mereka juga tidak disetujui oleh ayah Junhong.

" Aku… tidak bisa…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Kau harus bisa! Kau selalu menurut pada kehendak orang lain. Aku kesal melihatmu seperti itu!." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apa yang orang lain katakan padaku. Aku hanya—"

" Hanya tidak tegas." Tambah Yongguk cepat, dan Junhong terdiam.

" Padaku saja kau selalu menurut. Terkadang aku juga ingin tau apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Yongguk, kali ini suaranya turun lebih lembut.

Junhong menatap Yongguk dan tersenyum. " Aku hanya ingin bersamamu _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Kali ini Yongguk yang terdiam. Tak sekali dua kali dia selalu bicara kasar pada Junhong, tetapi kekasihnya ini selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Terkadang ada rasa bersalah akan hal itu, tetapi seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Yongguk tidak bisa mengubah hal itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di rumah Yongguk. Yongguk tinggal sendiri di Seoul ini, dia bekerja serabutan asal dia bisa makan setiap hari itu cukup untuknya. Dia punya beberapa anak buah dari geng-nya. Karena itu tak ada yang berani menggoda Junhong jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yongguk.

Junhong duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, melepas sedikit lelah setelah berjalan lumayan jauh. " Buatlah sesuatu untuk kita makan." Kata Yongguk pada Junhong.

Junhong mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke dapur. Dia membuatkan sebuah ramyun untuk kekasihnya. Dia mencari Yongguk dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang di kamarnya, duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memainkan gitar, memainkan beberapa _chord_, dan menghentikannya saat nadanya mulai sumbang dan mencoba mengulangnya lagi.

" _Hyung_, ayo makan." Kata Junhong.

" _Iriwabwa_." Kata Yongguk sambil menanggalkan gitar di sampingnya, dan Junhong menghampiri Yongguk dan memberikannya semangkuk ramyun.

" Kau tidak makan?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Ani_. disana hanya ada satu porsi ramyun untuk di masak." Jawab Junhong.

" Kalau begitu, makanlah berdua denganku." kata Yongguk sambil mulai menyuapi Junhong.

Bagi Junhong, Yongguk adalah orang yang amat ia sayangi, dia tidak akan menuntut apapun dari kekasihnya, selama mereka bisa terus bersama.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong pelan.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan." Kata Junhong sambil perlahan menggenggam tangan Yongguk. Yongguk terdiam menunggu Junhong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Terkadang, aku marah padamu, tetapi aku tak pernah bilang. Kau berubah dengan cepat, terkadang kau kasar padaku, dan memakiku, tetapi kau bisa langsung berubah sangat menyayangiku, dan mengatakan hal-hal manis padaku. Aku mencoba melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak marah. Karena bagiku kau memang seperti itu _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil memandang mata Yongguk dalam sambil tersenyum kecil. " … Aku hanya temukan bahagia saat bersamamu…" bisik Junhong pelan.

Yongguk menaruh ramyun dan tak lagi berselera untuk menghabiskannya. Dia menghela nafas menatap Junhong.

" _Babo chagi_!." Katanya, membuat Junhong terdiam.

Yongguk langsung menarik tengkuk Junhong, dan jatuh dalam ciuman, Junhong tidak melawan, karena Yongguk adalah kekasihnya. Hanya ciuman kecil, tetapi terasa mendebarkan.

" Jangan katakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku memang bukan orang yang berbicara selembut dirimu, atau memiliki belas kasihan. Aku orang yang kasar. Karena itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk terus bersamaku." Kata Yongguk.

Junhong tersenyum. " Aku percaya padamu_ hyung_. Dan akan selalu seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

Yongguk tersenyum. Pada semua kekurangan dan kesusahan yang mereka berdua alami, mereka masih bisa berbagi kasih, berada pada situasi tak menentu, dimana harus ada cacian, pukulan, dan pertengkaran di antara mereka, selalu saja akan ada waktu berdua dimana mereka bisa saling mencintai.

Hanya sebuah cinta sederhana.

Tanpa alasan mencintai.

Tanpa ada komitmen.

Hanya sebuah hubungan yang menjadi sebuah kebutuhan ketika hati mereka lelah satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ada sebuah ketakutan yang tak bisa ia katakan. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Yongguk, dan hari ini dia tidak membawakan bir sesuai yang ayahnya perintahkan. Entah berapa pukulan lagi yang harus ia terima malam ini. Dia sudah berkali-kali melewati situasi seperti ini, tetapi dia tetap ketakutan membayangkan kemarahan ayahnya itu.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu untuk masuk, ayahnya sudah berdiri menantinya.

" Kau tidak membawa bir?!." Tanya ayahnya.

" A.. _ani_… aku…"

PAAKK!

Sekali lagi pukulan di belakang kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Dia belum sempat berbicara lebih beberapa pukulan berikutnya ia rasakan. " _Ya_! benar-benar anak tidak berguna! Kau pasti tidak bekerja dengan becus! Aku hanya minta bir darimu!." Bentaknya sambil menendang kaki Junhong dengan keras.

" _Mianhae_…" kata Junhong pelan, pasrah akan apapun yang ia terima sekarang.

" Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus bawakan bir untukku sekarang!." Perintah ayahnya.

" Tapi—"

" Aku tidak peduli kau akan mencurinya untukku atau apapun, aku ingin bir sekarang!." Serunya sambil mendorong Junhong keluar dari rumah.

Junhong berusaha bangkit, dan menyeimbangkan jalannya yang sedikit tertatih, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak punya uang sama sekali untuk membeli apapun. Dia berjalan keluar pagar dan berdiri disana, tak punya tujuan.

" Hey!." Panggil seorang wanita. Dia menoleh ke arah wanita itu, memastikan apakah dia yang di panggil.

" _Geurae_, kau _namja_ berambut merah." Katanya memastikan. Junhong berjalan kearah wanita itu dan memberi salam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?." Tanyanya.

Junhong terdiam, tidak begitu yakin ingin mengatakan alasannya. " Aku mengenalmu, aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata wanita itu dengan lembut. Dan Junhong hanya menurut.

Wanita itu menyuruh Junhong untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Dia bahkan menghidangkan makan malam untuk Junhong juga.

"_ Ahjumma_… sebelumnya, bolehkah aku tau kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?." Tanya Junhong saat wanita itu sibuk menghidangkan makanan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, " Tiap hari aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara ayahmu. Beberapa orang disini tidak terlalu akrab dengan keluargamu. Tetapi, terkadang aku mendengar masalah sepele yang ayahmu pusingkan hingga memarahimu." Kata wanita itu.

" Maaf jika selama ini kami menganggumu, aku tidak mengiratetangga akan mendengarnya." Kata Junhong sungkan.

" _Anieyo_… aku tidak terganggu, karena hanya terdengar saat suasana rumah memang sepi. Aku malah bersalah karena mendengarnya."

" … Ayah memang seperti itu, aku minta maaf…" kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf akan hal itu. Aku sering melihatmu, terkadang aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Membuatku teringat dengan putraku yang tinggal jauh dariku. Kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Karena itu aku ingin sekali memintamu makan malam bersamaku." Katanya, nadanya begitu tulus disampaikan.

" Aku merasa sangat malu sekali, tidak seharusnya _ahjumma _berbaik hati, keluargaku bahkan tidak melakukan hal yang sepantasnya pada orang lain." Kata Junhong.

Wanita itu duduk berhadapan dengan Junhong, lalu tersenyum kalem. " Apa… ayahmu yang melakukan semua ini?." Tanya wanita itu dengan hati-hati sambil menunjuk beberapa luka di tangan dan wajah Junhong.

Junhong menunduk malu, dan mengangguk kecil, tidak berani menatap wanita itu. " Kenapa dia melakukannya?." Tanya wanita itu khawatir, lebih tepatnya seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

" Banyak hal yang membuatku di pukul… aku tidak ingat satu per satu." Kata Junhong pelan. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tau betapa ayahnya terlalu berlebihan menyiksanya.

" Dia tidak tau bagaimana bahagianya memiliki seorang putra. Suatu saat, dia akan menyesal pernah menyiakanmu." Kata wanita itu.

" Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat masa depan_ ahjumma_. Selama ayah tetap seperti itu, aku tidak lagi tau bagaimana cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan." Kata Junhong.

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang penuh kekhawatiran pada Junhong. Dia pernah melihat beberapa kali saat Junhong dipukuli, dan dia merasa sangat kasihan, dan ingin sekali memperlakukan Junhong dengan baik.

" Kau boleh datang kesini untuk bercerita padaku." Kata wanita itu.

Junhong terlihat terkejut. " A.._ aniya_… aku akan sangat merepotkan nanti, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Junhong.

" Aku sungguh-sungguh. Selain itu di rumah juga tidak ada siapapun, jadi datanglah jika kau mau. Aku akan masakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terus dipukul seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menolongmu." Kata wanita itu.

Junhong terdiam menatap wajah wanita itu, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini, bahkan ingin di bela sepenuh hati oleh orang lain.

" Kenapa kau dipukul kali ini?." Tanya wanita itu.

Junhong terdiam agak lama. " Ayah menyuruhku membawakan bir sebanyak yang ia inginkan, tetapi hari ini aku tidak membawakan satupun untuknya." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Keterlaluan." Katanya sambil mendesah menahan kesal. " Sekarang makanlah dulu, kau boleh makan sebanyak apapun disini. Sebelum dingin cepat habiskan." Lanjutnya wanita itu.

Junhong terlihat ragu untuk mengambil sumpit di depannya. " Ayo, makanlah, kau pasti belum makan seharian ini." Kata wanita itu.

Perlahan Junhong mengambil sumpit itu dan memulai untuk makan. Ini adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan selama ini. Bukan karena rasanya enak, tetapi rasa bahagia, tenang, dan nyaman yang lama tak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Wanita itu bisa melihat ekspresi bahagia, dan syukur yang amat sangat dari wajah Junhong. Dia tidak bisa membendung rasa senang melihat pemuda di depannya ini bisa menikmati bahagia.

" Aku akan ambilkan obat untuk mengobati lukamu." Kata wanita itu sambil beranjak pergi.

Junhong benar-benar berterimakasih pada wanita ini, bahkan dia berjanji apapun yang terjadi dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar tulus melakukan hal ini untuknya.

Dan dia menangis dalam diam, dia tetap menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk makan, tetapi rasa bersyukur itu tak putus ia rasakan. Ia merasakan kembali sosok ibu, dan dia seakan tidak ingin beranjak dari rumah ini.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Junhong menangis. Dia tersenyum kecil seakan dia lega bisa melihat Junhong senang. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali dekat dengan Junhong karena dia sangat merindukan anaknya.

Setelah Junhong tenang, wanita itu menghampiri. " Apa kau ingin tambah?." Tanya wanita itu.

" _Ani_. Ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah kenyang. Terimakasih banyak, _ahjumma_." Kata Junhong.

" Biar kuobati dulu." Kata wanita itu sambil dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Junhong terlebih dahulu.

Junhong mengerang sakit saat lukanya yang masih terbuka harus bersentuhan dengan alkohol.

" Oh, aku lupa menanyakan namamu." Kata wanita itu.

" Junhong. Choi Junhong." Jawab Junhong.

" Kalau begitu,mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Kim_ Ahjumma_." Katanya.

" _Araseo_… Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini." Kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak perlu berbalas budi, karena aku memang melakukan ini atas kehendakku sendiri." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

Junhong tersenyum kecil. " Aku akan kesini jika aku ingin bercerita." Kata Junhong, dan ia melihat wajah Kim _ahjumma_ yang senang.

" Ini bawalah beberapa bir yang kupunya, daripada kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk rumah." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

" Terimakasih banyak."

Setelah memberi salam, dia pamit pulang, dan segera memberikan bir itu kepada ayahnya. Setelah itu dia segera tidur.

Keesokkan paginya, dia terbangun saat mendengar gebrakan pintu. Seperti biasa, ayahnya selalu mengumpat untuk membangunkan Junhong. Badannya terasa sangat lelah, dan ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. dia berfikir karena tiap hari dia mendapat pukulan, dia tidak akan pernah merasa bangun dengan keadaan sehat. Selalu saja muncul memar baru akibat pukulan kemarin.

Dia segera mandi dan bersiap. Karena ocehan ayahnya semakin tak terputus, dan terus menerus menganggu pikirannya. Dia berangkat bekerja.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh, dan para pejalan kaki di depannya mulai berlari menghindari sesuatu. Junhong masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia mencoba melihat kesekeliling, dan mendapati beberapa orang membawa senjata tajam dengan brutal saling berkelahi. Sepertinya pertengkaran antar geng yang sering terjadi di sekitar situ.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka mencapai tempat Junhong berdiri. Sepersekian detik Junhong melihat Yongguk juga ikut berkelahi. Dia mencoba melidungi dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mencari Yongguk.

Dan setelah mendapat beberapa lemparan benda tumpul dia akhirnya sampai menemui Yongguk.

" Junhong_ie_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!." Seru Yongguk terkejut, membuatnya kebingungan untuk melindungi Junhong.

" _Hyung_, berhenti. Kau bilang tidak lagi ikut perkelahian antar geng!." Seru Junhong juga mencoba menghindari perkelahian.

" Pergilah, cepat! Kau bisa terluka disini!." Seru Yongguk.

" Aku ingin kau berhenti _hyung_! _Hajima_!." Kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak mengerti Junhong_ie_, _ppali_, pergilah! Mereka geng dari daerah utara, mereka membuat onar di tempatku. Aku harus membereskan mereka dulu." Kata Yongguk sambil mendorong Junhong untuk segera pergi.

Dan saat itu juga ada seorang yang memukul punggung Yongguk hingga tersungkur. Junhong terlihat terkejut dan segera berlari kearah Yongguk yang limbung karena pukulan keras itu.

" _Ya_! berhenti!." Seru Junhong sambil melindungi Yongguk. dia mendapat beberapa pukulan dari orang tersebut.

" BERHENTIII!." Bentak Junhong sambil memandang orang itu dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Seolah melihat seorang pembunuh, si pemukul itu membatu selama beberapa detik, dan menjatuhkan senjatanya.

" K.. kau…" dia terlihat gemetar ketakutan. " Ti.. tidak mungkin… kenapa bisa… kau… Ze.. Zelo!." Katanya ketakutan, lalu dia berlari pergi.

Dia menarik ketua geng-nya, dan mengatakan apa yang dia lihat tadi, dan ketua geng itu juga ikut terkejut dan ketakutan. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka langsung bubar dan lari sejauh mungkin.

" Aish..! _Sekki_!." Umpat Yongguk mencoba menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan berusaha bangkit.

" _Hyung_! _Gwaenchanayo_? Ayo pulang. Kau harus diobati." Kata Junhong khawatir.

" Kemana mereka pergi?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Yongguk! Mereka sudah pergi. Aku tidak tau alasannya, tiba-tiba mereka pergi begitu saja." Lapor seorang anak buah Yongguk.

" Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat mereka pergi?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba mereka pergi dengan ketakutan."

" _Hyung_… _kajja_, aku khawatir sekali, kau harus segera pulang. Jangan lakukan ini lagi." Kata Junhong sambil mencoba membantu Yongguk berdiri.

" Sial! Apa yang sedang terjadi tadi?." Gerutu Yongguk yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Aku tidak dengar dengan jelas, tetapi mereka bilang sesuatu tentang Zelo." Kata anak buah mereka.

" Zelo? _Nugu_?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku juga tidak tau siapa dia." Jawab anak buahnya.

" Ya, aku juga dengar seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu siapa Zelo ini? Kenapa mereka ketakutan seperti itu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku juga tidak kenal _hyung_. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang dan segera obati lukamu." Kata Junhong.

" _Araseo_… _arasseo_.."

Yongguk masih tidak mengerti kenapa geng mereka tiba-tiba menyerah karena seseorang bernama Zelo. Seingatnya tidak ada anak buahnya yang bernama Zelo, dan dia juga tidak pernah bertemu seseorang bernama Zelo. Sebuah tanda Tanya besar dan rasa penasaran yang sangat mengganggunya. Dia ingin tau siapa Zelo itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Hyde

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Mungkin nggak sampai 5 chapter. Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 2 : Hyde.

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengambil alih_

_Bukan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang lain_

_Ia menyebutnya sebagai 'Penyusup'_

_Perangainya kasar, tidak sopan, keras kepala, dan kuat._

'_Dia' menyaksikan semua dari awal._

'_Dia' bebas, tetapi sangat menyakitkan._

_Penyeimbang sekaligus perusak_

'_Dia' mengetahui semua waktu-waktu yang hilang_

_Meski 'Dia' memiliki hati nurani, 'Dia' tidak akan menggunakannya_

'_Dia' kumpulan dari amarah, emosi, dan kesakitan._

'_Dia' penyerang, pembalas dendam, dan penentang._

_Tetapi, tak selamanya jiwanya selalu jahat, dia juga memikirkan semuanya_

_Karena 'Dia' juga melindungi dengan caranya sendiri._

'_Dia' adalah ZELO._

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _berambut _Red Maroon _itu terbangun saat hari menjelang sore. Mata tajamnya terlihat penuh amarah dan dendam. Tadi pagi dia mendapat gamparan keras dari ayahnya—si pemabuk— dia memegang pipinya yang sedikit memar sambil mengumpat. Dia segera mengambil bajunya dan memakainya secara serabutan, kemudian dia mengambil jaketnya secara kasar sambil keluar kamar.

Dilihatnya ayahnya tertidur di sofa dengan berantakan, tangannya masih menggenggam botol bir yang sudah habis. Dia mendesis melihat kelakuan ayahnya jika sedang mabuk, karena selalu memukulinya.

" Orang sepertinya harusnya mati saja!." Cibirnya, lalu berjalan pergi keluar rumah.

Dia berjalan dengan rasa tidak peduli tingkat tinggi meski sesekali menabrak orang yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Pandangannya tajam, waspada, dan terlihat licik. Tak seorangpun mau menjadi teman ataupun sekedar berbicara dengannya.

Dia berjalan cukup jauh, dan sampai pada sebuah diskotik yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, meski di dekat rumahnya ada diskotik dia tidak pernah pergi kesana. Dia ingin melakukan banyak hal jauh dari rumahnya.

Dia masuk melewati pintu dan disambut dengan dentuman keras suara musik. Bau menyengat asap rokok, alkohol, dan minuman keras lainnya masuk kedalam pernapasannya, seolah tak terganggu, dia tersenyum lebar menuju lantai dansa, bersama semua kerumunan orang yang hanyut dalam dentuman musik yang keras.

Tak dihiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lapar, atau setidaknya waspada jika mereka melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan padanya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli karena dia bisa mengatasi semua laki-laki seperti itu dengan baik.

Beberapa orang yang sering datang ke diskotik itu kenal dengannya, tetapi tak satu orangpun tau siapa namanya. Dan beberapa orang yang memang tau siapa dia memutuskan tidak ingin berurusan dengan _namja_ _Red Maroon _itu. Tetapi mungkin sial akan menghampiri beberapa orang-orang yang tidak tau kemudian menggoda si _namja _itu, dan berakhir buruk pada orang tersebut.

Di deretan kursi _bar_ ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi memandang _namja _berambut merah itu dengan tatapan penuh ketertarikan, kemudian dia bertanya pada salah satu _Bartender _didekatnya.

" Hey!." Panggilnya pada si _Bartender_. Si _Bartender _itu kemudian mendekat.

" Kau kenal siapa _namja_ berambut merah itu?." Tanyanya.

_Bartender_ itu mencari _namja_ yang dimaksud. Matanya terlihat terkejut setelah tau siapa subjek yang dipertanyakan pengunjung itu.

" Ya aku tau." Jawab _Bartender_ itu.

" Bisakah kau panggil dia kesini? Akan kuberi kau tips yang besar."

_Bartender _itu terlihat terkejut, lalu tertawa kecil. " Bukannya aku bermaksud menolak, tetapi aku lebih baik tidak di gaji daripada aku harus berbicara dengannya. Lebih baik cari orang lain saja. Atau lebih baik jangan berurusan dengan anak itu." Kata Bartender.

Pria itu mengernyit penuh tanda Tanya. " Dia hanya anak yang baru dewasa, kenapa kau begitu takut padanya?." Cibir pria itu.

" Katakan aku pengecut sepuasnya, tapi jika kau tidak percaya tanyakan pada semua orang yang memang tau siapa dia, berapapun uang yang kau berikan mereka tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya." Kata si _Bartender_.

" Siapa dia?." Tanya pria itu. Rasa ketertarikan akan anak itu mulai muncul semakin kuat, kenapa tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya?.

" Kami tidak tau siapa dia. Kami memanggilnya Zelo."

" Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kalian tidak berani melakukan apapun padanya?."

_Bartender _itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan di lantai 2, terlihat ada bekas-bekas kebakaran akibat ledakan, yang belum selesai diperbaiki. " Kau lihat tempat itu?." Katanya, dan si pria mengangguk. " Disana adalah tempat pemilik diskotik ini, Bos kami adalah orang yang ditakuti disini. Dan 2 bulan lalu dia hampir memperkosa anak laki-laki itu. Dan— BOOM! Dia meledakkan ruangan Bos, dan kau tidak akan mau melihat betapa mengenaskannya bos kami yang sudah berada di surga itu. Kami tidak tau apa yang dia perbuat disana hingga meledakkan ruangan. Sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah mengahalangi apapun yang dia lakukan. Selama tidak ada yang mengganggunya, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Bartender.

Wajah pria itu terlihat terkejut. " Dia terlihat sangat lemah." Komentarnya.

" Yah memang, aku pernah melihatnya di hajar beberapa berandalan. Dia bukan seorang petarung yang baik. Tapi dia bisa membunuh dengan baik. Siapapun yang menyakitinya entah dalam waktu dekat atau tidak, pasti orang itu akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk." Jawab si _Bartender_.

" Aku semakin tertarik padanya." Kata si pria itu.

_Bartender_ itu tersenyum kecil. " Aku tidak ingin ikut-ikut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Pria itu terlihat berfikir keras, matanya tetap tidak berpaling dari wajah indah Zelo. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik dari anak itu. Entah apa, dia ingin tau kenapa dia begitu di takuti. Rasa tertantang, dan rasa menginginkan yang begitu kuat dia rasakan.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja anak itu hilang di dalam kerumunan di lantai dansa. Pria itu panik, dan segera mencari kemana perginya _namja_ _Red Maroon_ itu. Terkadang dia melihat siluetnya, tetapi saat dia mencoba menghampiri, _namja_ itu sudah tidak ada disana.

" Kemana perginya anak itu…" gumamnya.

Dia kembali keluar dari lantai dansa dan duduk di _bar_. Pikirannya terfokus pada _namja _berambut merah itu. Sepertinya tidak ada mainan menarik hari ini, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

" Sial! Kenapa dia harus menggangguku?." Gerutu Zelo sambil berjalan sempoyongan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, seperti seseorang yang terkena bius, dan dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menolak untuk tertidur.

" Merepotkan sekali!." Kesalnya sambil memukul tembok gedung diskotik itu, setelah secepat mungkin keluar dari pintu belakang.

" Hey.. hey.. ada anak manis ternyata disini. Butuh pertolongan?." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi pendengarannya. Dia melihat ada beberapa berandalan yang mabuk berjalan kearahnya.

" Sial… disaat seperti ini." Gerutunya merutuki.

" Ayo ikut kami, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan!." Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan pandangan mesum.

Dia berjalan secepat mungkin keluar dari gang gelap itu, dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk melakukan hal-hal berbau brutal. Dia menghiraukan semua kata-kata berandalan itu, dan terus melanjutkan jalannya.

" Berhenti meminta terbangun, bodoh!." Umpatnya pelan.

" _Ya_! kau dengar aku kan?!." Seru berandalan itu sambil menarik bahunya kasar. Kemarahannya terpancing dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi orang itu. Membuat teman-temannya langsung terpancing juga emosinya dan segera membalaskan sebuah pukulan padanya.

_' Besok, kalian akan mati! Tunggu saja…'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Rasa sakit di punggungnya terasa begitu nyata, pukulan pada tangan dan badannya semakin keras dan kuat datang bertubi-tubi. Hal yang ia fokuskan adalah terus terbangun.

" _Ya_! berhenti!."

Tiba-tiba seorang datang menginterupsi kegiatan pemukulan itu, saat orang itu tidak sengaja lewat dekat gang itu. Zelo tidak memperdulikan hal orang tersebut, karena beberapa berandalan itu masih memukulinya.

Penglihatannya berkunang-kunang, dan dirasakan pukulan-pukulan itu perlahan berhenti.

_' Berhenti! Berhenti melawan!.'_ Teriaknya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Yang dia takutkan hanya menutup matanya dan kehilangan kesadaran. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus tetap terbangun. Dia terduduk di tembok diskotik itu melihat orang tadi memukuli berandalan itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat kejadian itu terlalu jelas, seolah dia seperti ditarik untuk tidur.

" _Ya_! apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. " Siapa namamu? Bicaralah padaku." Katanya lagi.

" Bawa aku pergi…" kata Zelo pelan.

Dia tetap sadar, tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, dia hanya merasakan seseorang membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

' _Tetap terjaga! Harus tetap terjaga sebelum aku sampai di rumah…'_ batinnya lagi.

Dia masih melawan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus tertidur itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Semakin lama rasa itu semakin menghilang, dan matanya mulai bisa melihat jelas tanpa ada rasa beban untuk tertidur. Dan dia sadar sepenuhnya dia ada di sebuah ruangan.

Dengan gerakan gesit dia menghindari seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Ya_! siapa kau?!." Tanyanya penuh waspada.

" Hey, itu bukan kata-kata yang harusnya kau katakan pada orang yang menolongmu." Kata pria itu.

Zelo memicingkan mata tidak percaya. " Kau siapa?."

" Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. Orang yang menolongmu dari berandalan di dekat diskotik. Orang yang kau suruh membawamu pergi." Jawab pria bernama Daehyun itu.

" Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?."

" _Ya_! kau terjaga dan melihat semuanya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi tadi?." Tanya Daehyun tidak paham.

' _Sial! Karena tadi, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas_. _Tapi kurasa dia tidak berbahaya_.' Batinnya.

Dia mendesis merasakan sakit di punggungnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar " Ya. anggap saja aku mengampunimu." katanya " Haish.. Besok akan kubunuh berandalan berengsek itu." Kata Zelo.

" Tunggu! Maksudmu apa? Mengampuniku? Kenapa kau aneh sekali? Dan tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi begitu saja?." Kata Daehyun.

" Lebih baik lupakan saja aku. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Kata Zelo dan berniat segera keluar dari rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba lengannya di tahan, dan dia ditarik kembali duduk. " _Ya_! apa kau ingin kubunuh juga!." Katanya penuh kebencian.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu mengancamku sejak tadi. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan luka di punggungmu. Kau boleh pergi jika sudah kuobati." Kata Daehyun tegas.

" _Shireo_! Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Kata Zelo.

Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. " Kau. Terluka." Kata Daehyun tegas.

Zelo merasa bodoh dan menuruti Daehyun. Selama ini siapapun yang memaksanya selalu bisa ia tolak, bahkan jika dia sudah kesal dia akan membunuhnya. Dia memang tidak punya kekuatan fisik yang sangat kuat atau memenangkan perkelahian, tetapi dia bisa membunuh dengan diam-diam. Itulah yang orang-orang takuti darinya. Dan kali ini, ada orang yang tidak kenal siapa dia, dan bisa memaksanya dan membuatnya menurut.

Tetapi dia merasa tak bisa melakukan hal jahat pada Daehyun, mungkin baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanya Daehyun sambil membersihkan luka di punggungnya dengan alkohol.

" Zelo."

" Zelo?." Tanya Daehyun tidak paham.

" Aku dipanggil seperti itu."

" Siapa nama margamu?."

" Aku tidak punya. Aku adalah aku. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Hanya Zelo." Katanya dingin.

" Kau terlihat tidak kesakitan sama sekali." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Aku terlahir untuk itu." Jawab Zelo.

" Kau terlahir untuk merasakan kesakitan? Jangan bercanda. Kenapa kau tidak jujur? Jika sakit katakan sakit." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku betah pada rasa sakit." Kata Zelo singkat.

" Aku pernah dengar, jika seseorang yang tahan akan rasa sakit, tidak bisa merasakan rasa bahagia." Kata Daehyun sambil mengobati punggungnya.

Zelo terdiam lama. " Apa pedulimu dengan hal itu?." Kata Zelo. Suaranya selalu tegas dan dingin.

" Aku adalah manusia. Dan manusia sudah sewajarnya mengkhawatirkan manusia lainnya." Kata Daehyun.

" Oh. Lucu sekali." Kata Zelo sinis sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, tidak terlihat dimana letak kelucuannya.

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Daehyun sedikit tersinggung.

" Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal selembut itu. Dan aku bukan orang yang dipantaskan untuk mendapatkannya." Kata Zelo.

" Tidak ada yang memutuskan kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, Zelo-_yah_. Kau berhak atas semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Jangan katakan seolah kau tau." Desis Junhong.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak butuh."

" Ya. kau membutuhkannya."

" Jangan bicara seolah kau mengenalku!." Bentak Zelo.

" Sudah selesai. Mungkin akan memar besok pagi. Aku akan mengobatimu lagi jika kau ingin menemuiku besok." Kata Daehyun.

Dia melihat mata Daehyun dengan tajam, dia bisa menemukan bahwa Daehyun memang tulus memperhatikannya, ada sebuah getaran yang membuatnya kalah. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sebaik ini selama dia hidup. Dan dia tidak berharap ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Karena dia ada untuk memberontak.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!." Kata Zelo tidak suka.

"_ Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun bingung.

Zelo mendesah kesal. " Kau—" kata Zelo tertahan. " Jangan perhatikan aku!." Lanjutnya penuh nada kesal.

Daehyun menatap Zelo tidak mengerti, lalu tersenyum. " Ya. Aku akan memperhatikanmu. Zelo-_yah_. Kau kesepian, dan aku akan menjadi temanmu." Kata Daehyun, lalu memeluk Zelo.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Zelo terasa kaku, ini adalah pelukan pertamanya. Ada rasa nyaman yang sulit ia jelaskan. Tetapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia menyukainya.

" Besok kita akan ketemu lagi. Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Daehyun.

Mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal kasar lagi. Dia ingin bersama Daehyun, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak seharusnya bersama orang lain. Tetapi dia ingin tetap bersama dengan Daehyun. Ingin merasakan lebih lama seperti apa rasanya sebuah kasih sayang.

_' Tugasku, hanya untuk melakukan semua hal jahat.' _Batinnya kembali menepis perasaan nyaman yang mulai tumbuh itu.

" Aku akan menemuimu besok." Kata Daehyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

" Kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi." Kata Zelo.

" Aku pasti bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat yakin akan bertemu denganmu. Aku suka pada rambutmu." Kata Daehyun sambil mengelus rambut Zelo.

" Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu kita akan bertemu?." Tanya Zelo.

" _Molla_. Aku hanya yakin akan seperti itu." Jawab Daehyun.

" Aku tidak yakin—"

" Kau harus yakin. Jangan malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Kata Daehyun.

Zelo hanya diam lalu keluar dari rumah Daehyun. Ada sebuah rasa rindu jika dia sudah berada jauh dari Daehyun setelah ini. Dia berjalan dengan penuh keraguan kali ini.

" Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersamanya. Tak akan ada orang yang mengingatku. Tak akan ada orang yang suka padaku. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukai seseorang…" katanya. Tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri detak jantungnya tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Kenyataan bahwa seorang Zelo yang yang membenci segala hal, sekarang sedang menyukai seorang pria yang baru saja ia temui.

" Kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk merasakan hal seperti ini…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia terbangun kembali saat hari menjelang malam. Dia mengambil sebuah bilah dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Tak ada seorangpun selain dia yang tau tempatnya menyimpan bilah yang tajam itu. Dia selalu terbangun dengan perasaan marah dan dendam.

Dia segera keluar dari rumahnya dan kembali berjalan sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah suka berada di dalam rumah. Dia pergi ke diskotik yang biasanya setiap malam dia kunjungi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak masuk untuk menikmati malamnya disana.

Dia mencari sekumpulan orang yang kemarin menyerangnya. Apapun yang pernah menyakitinya, dia harus menyingkirkannya.

Lama dia menunggu, akhirnya ada seorang laki-laki keluar dari diskotik itu dengan sempoyongan, sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Disusul 2 orang temannya dengan kondisi sama. Umpatan dan gerutuan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Mata Zelo menatap mereka tajam, berkilat-kilat, sisi _psycho_-nya bangkit menguasainya. Seperti orang gila yang kehilangan kewarasannya, dia tertawa cekikikan sambil berjalan menghampiri 3 orang tersebut.

Kemudian salah satunya menyadari keberadaan Zelo. " _Eoh_? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, anak manis." Kata pria itu, membuat kedua temannya ikut melihat Zelo.

" Dia harus membayar memar-memar kita karena ada yang menolongnya kemarin." Kata temannya.

" Benar. Hajar saja dia!." Sahut pria ke-tiga memprovokasi.

" Sepertinya ini adalah hari burukmu. Kupastikan tak akan ada pahlawan yang akan menolongmu lagi." Kata pria pertama sambil tertawa mengejek.

" Dasar sampah!." Kata Zelo penuh kebencian.

" Apa? Apa kau bilang?." Tanya si pria pertama sambil menghampiri Zelo dengan sedikit sempoyongan. " Anak manis sepertimu tidak seharusnya berkata kasar!." Kata pria itu sambil merangkul bahu Zelo. Dan itu membuat Zelo semakin risih.

" Kau—"

JLEBB! JLEBB!

Bilah itu menancap di perut pria itu dengan cepat dan brutal pada tusukannya yang dalam. Pria itu tidak sempat menjerit karena terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang begitu perih itu. 2 pria lainnya terlihat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dengan cepat Zelo berlari menuju ke-2 pria itu sebelum mereka kabur, melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua orang itu. Ada sebuah perasaan puas dan senang setelah bilahnya sudah penuh darah hingga menodai lengan dan bajunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita—salah satu pengunjung diskotik— keluar dari pintu berniat untuk menyudahi kunjungannya ke diskotik itu, dan berteriak ketakutan saat dikejutkan dengan mayat seorang pria di depannya, dia berlari masuk sebelum melihat keberadaan Zelo yang saat itu luput dari pandangannya. Zelo melihat salah satu pria korbannya masih hidup dan segera menusuk pria itu dengan bilah barunya tepat di leher.

Setelah itu seorang pria—orang yang juga menggodanya kemarin malam— keluar dari sana, dan melihat temannya sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa. Ada bilah yang tertancap di leher temannya yang sekarat itu, dia menarik bilah itu mencoba memberi pertolongan pada temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Zelo menyayat kaki, tangan dan perutnya dengan bilah miliknya yang sejak tadi ia pakai, dan menyembunyikannya di dalam bajunya. Dia berteriak sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kali ini pandangannya penuh rasa sakit, ketakutan dan tangis. Dia berteriak kesakitan seolah dia adalah korbannya.

" Kau? Kau anak yang kemarin kan?." Tanya pria itu sambil menudingkan bilah yang ia cabut pada Zelo.

Detik berikutnya beberapa orang dan _security _dari diskotik keluar setelah mendapat laporan dari wanita yang tadi sempat memergoki pembunuhan itu.

" Tolong! Dia mencoba membunuhku!." Seru Zelo kesakitan sambil menuding si pria pembawa bilah.

" Tidak! Dia berbohong! Aku tidak melakukannya!."

" Dia mencoba membunuhku! Hiks… hiks… tolong aku… kumohon.. hiks.. hiks.." seru Zelo sambil memegangi luka di perutnya. Aktingnya kali ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sungguhan, dia terlihat sangat merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia emosikan, dan semua orang yakin setelah dia ambruk sambil memegang luka yang ia buat sendiri di kakinya.

_Security_ itu dengan cepat segera menangkap pria itu, tidak dihiraukan teriakan pembelaan darinya. Dia terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Zelo bahwa Zelo adalah pelakunya, tetapi akting Zelo jauh lebih meyakinkan darinya yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Beberapa orang mencoba mengamankan Zelo dan tak lama kemudian polisi dan ambulance datang. Malam itu diskotik benar-benar digemparkan dengan pembunuhan 3 pria dan seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Malam itu polisi benar-benar mempercayai semua kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Zelo. Entah belajar dari mana Zelo benar-benar bisa terlihat seperti korban. Hari itu polisi membawa pria yang kemarin menganggunya ke penjara.

Dia menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dia masih merasakan perih pada luka-luka yang ia buat sendiri itu. Bajunya penuh dengan noda darah. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah gang kecil dimana tak akan ada orang yang menyadarinya.

" Sial! Aku harus menjahit luka-luka ini…" gerutunya.

" Zelo?."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. " Zelo!." Panggil orang itu lagi saat melihat keadaan Zelo.

" Kau?." Tanya Zelo terkejut, dia tidak mengira Daehyun bisa menemukannya.

Daehyun berlari dengan panik kearah Zelo saat melihat keadaan Zelo yang sudah penuh luka itu.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanya Daehyun khawatir.

Zelo berdiri dengan kepayahan, dan Daehyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. " Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Daehyun sambil mencoba menopang berat Zelo.

Ada sebuah kemarahan pada Daehyun seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat pria-pria yang mengganggunya tadi. Perlahan, tanpa disadari Daehyun, Zelo mengambil bilahnya dan mengangkatnya tingi-tinggi siap ditancapkan ke punggung Daehyun.

" Aku percaya aku akan menemuimu lagi. Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini padamu? Katakan padaku." Kata Daehyun.

Tatapan Zelo berubah drastis, tangannya gemetar memegang bilah itu. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan niatnya. Emosinya entah hilang kemana saat mendengar Daehyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

" Kenapa… kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?." Kata Zelo dengan suara bergetar, kali ini dia tidak sedang berakting.

" Karena aku peduli padamu, bodoh!. Kau pikir aku adalah orang yang bisa melupakan orang dengan mudah? Aku menyukaimu, _pabo_!." Kata Daehyun.

Tangannya semakin lemas, jika tidak bertahan mungkin bilah itu sudah jatuh. Tatapannya luluh, pertahanannya sudah hancur.

" … kenapa… kenapa aku…" kata Zelo serak.

" Karena aku merasa aku harus melindungimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang paling kesepian yang pernah kutemui. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu. Dan itu membuatku menyukaimu. Aku tidak punya alasan lain… aku… hanya suka padamu tanpa kusadari." Kata Daehyun lembut.

Dengan cepat Zelo menyembunyikan bilahnya kembali dan Daehyun melepas pelukannya. " Ayo kita kerumah. Aku akan mengobatimu." Kata Daehyun, kemudian menggendong Zelo di punggungnya.

Zelo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Daehyun seolah dia tidak ingin kehilangan Daehyun, seolah dia tidak ingin tertidur lagi, dia ingin terus memandang Daehyun setiap saat.

Hanya pada Daehyun seorang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sosok yang penurut. Hanya pada Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum itu sudah melewati dagingnya entah sudah jahitan keberapa, tetapi Zelo tidak terlihat kesakitan akan hal itu. Dia masih mencoba menenangkan jantungnya saat Daehyun berada di dekatnya.

" Apa ini sakit?." Tanya Daehyun.

Zelo mengangguk. " _Nde_." Jawabnya tenang sambil melihat lukanya.

" Tetapi kenapa kau tidak terlihat kesakitan?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Sudah kubilang, aku tahan akan sakit. Aku merasakannya, tetapi aku tidak akan kesakitan." Kata Zelo.

Daehyun tersenyum indah pada Zelo. " _Wae_?." Tanya Zelo.

" Baru pertama ini aku bertemu seseorang sepertimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Itulah yang membuatku semalaman tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu." Kata Daehyun.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengaguminya, lebih tepatnya mengagumi sisi kelamnya. " Kau salah menyukai orang sepertiku." Kata Zelo.

" _Aniya_. Jika aku sudah tertarik, maka aku tidak akan lepaskan begitu saja." Kata Daehyun tenang.

" Keras kepala." Kata Zelo.

" Mungkin aku akan lebih menyukaimu jika kau bisa berubah lebih lembut." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireo_." Sahut Zelo.

" Tetapi aku juga suka sifatmu yang seperti itu. Tak ada orang yang bisa menyamai dirimu dalam bersikap." Tambah Daehyun kagum.

" Berhenti memujiku!." Dengus Zelo, yang hanya dibalas senyum mengalah dari Daehyun.

Tetapi tidak di pungkiri Zelo juga tidak bisa berpaling dari paras tampan Daehyun. Sifat hangatnya yang mengayomi, membuat hatinya yang selama ini was-was menjadi sangat tenang. Seperti bongkahan es yang amat keras dan beku, perlahan akan mencair meski hanya dengan hangat sentuhan tangan.

" _Saranghae_. Zelo-_yah_." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Zelo.

' _Nado_…' batin Zelo seolah tidak berani mengakui. ' _NADO SARANGHAE_!.' Jeritnya dalam hati tak bisa ia ungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


	3. Who You?

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Mungkin nggak sampai 5 chapter. Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 3 : Who You?

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Semakin lama, aku semakin merasakan seorang 'penyusup'_

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya bisa kurasakan _

_Aku ingin tau siapa dia_

_Tetapi seolah dia seorang penjahat, dia tetap bersembunyi jauh di dalam_

_Dia selalu mengawasiku dari sana_

_Tetapi terkadang aku merasa tenang dia ada disana_

_Aku merasa di lindungi olehnya_

_Karena itu, aku tidak pernah takut pada rasa sakit_

_Seolah di yang mengambil rasa sakit itu_

_Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekuat dia_

.

.

.

.

.

_Semakin lama, dia semakin merasakan keberadaanku_

_Aku tau ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat_

_Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya_

_Aku tidak seharusnya muncul di depannya, dan aku tetap tidak ingin dia melihatku_

_Aku akan tetap mengawasinya_

_Aku akan membuatnya tenang dan tidak merasa khawatir_

_Aku adalah pelindungnya_

_Aku bukanlah orang dengan perangai baik, tetapi aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menyakitinya_

_Aku akan menggantikannya merasakan rasa sakit_

_Jika aku bisa, aku ingin terus melindunginya_

.

.

.

.

.

# Junhong Pov.

Aku memaksa untuk terbangun, tetapi seolah tidak dijinkan membuka mata. Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Aku ingin bangun!

Setelah lama aku tidak bisa terbangun, aku menyerah untuk mencoba. Beberapa _memory_-ku hilang, dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang terjadi.

Aku terbangun di kamarku saat mendengar gebrakan pintu dan terdengar suara ayah mulai berceloteh menyuruhku untuk bekerja. Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan aku begitu terkejut saat merasakan rasa sakit dan perih menghujam di sekujur badan, tangan, dan kakiku. Dan aku baru menyadari terdapat beberapa jahitan dan luka.

" Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan luka ini?." Gumamku.

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dan aku hanya bisa mengingat ayah memukulku dan beberapakali menggunakan pisau untuk menggores kulitku.

" Ini aneh… aku merasa ayah tidak melakukannya, tapi kenapa yang teringat olehku adalah ayah yang melakukannya?." Gumamku.

Setelah lama dengan pemikiran itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam mengingat sesuatu yang sudah terlupakan. Aku segera berangkat bekerja setelah selesai bersiap. Kulihat ayah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, birnya masih tersisa, seperinya itu yang membuatnya tidak memukulku sepagi ini.

Aku bekerja sebagai _waiter_ di sebuah restoran dengan gaji harian yang hanya cukup untuk makanku t iap hari dan memberlikan ayah minuman keras. Hanya pekerjaan ini saja yang kupunya sehingga aku harus mempertahankannya.

" Hey Junhong." Panggil salah satu karyawan di restoran.

"_ Nde_?."

" Apa beberapa hari yang lalu kau ikut dalam perkelahian genk?." Tanyanya.

"_ Anieyo_. Tapi aku memang ada disana saat itu." Jawabku.

" Kita sudah kedatangan beberapa orang yang menanyakan seseorang bernama Zelo. Sepertinya mereka salah satu genk-genk itu." Katanya.

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?." tanyaku.

" Mereka bilang mencari orang bernama Zelo yang memiliki rambut _Red Maroon_. Bos sudah bilang tak ada karyawan bernama Zelo, tetapi ciri-ciri warna rambut yang di katakan mereka itu seperti dirimu." Katanya.

" Ra.. rambut _Red Maroon_? Ta.. tapi aku tidak kenal mereka…" kataku.

" Tentu saja kami semua juga tidak berfikir bahwa kau orangnya. Kau lemah dan tidak pernah melakukan onar. Tetapi jika benar itu kau, bos bisa saja memecatmu." Katanya lalu berjalan pergi.

Zelo? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Kenapa aku menjadi tersangka? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun meski Yongguk _hyung _adalah kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak berandalan.

" Kau harus hati-hati jika memang kau tidak bersalah. Mungkin saja kau punya kembaran." Katanya.

Aku terdiam, kembali memikirkan apa pendapatnya itu bisa saja benar. Karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku. Ayah bilang mereka bercerai 1 minggu setelah kelahiranku. Tapi jika benar aku mempunyai kembaran apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika bertemu nanti?.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang lebih awal dari pekerjaanku. Dan tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Yongguk _hyung_ di halte. Kemudian dia mengjakku untuk makan bersama.

" _Hyung_…" panggilku.

" Hm?."

" Kau… kenal siapa Zelo?." Tanyaku pelan.

Dia menghentikan makannya dan menatapku. " _Wae_?." Tanyanya.

" A.. _ani_.. aku hanya bertanya." Kataku.

" Aku juga tidak tau. Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari siapa orang ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Setidaknya aku ingin berterimakasih pada orang itu." Kata Yongguk _hyung_ lalu melanjutkan makannya.

" Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya _hyung_." Kataku.

" _Wae geurae_?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung_.

" _Ani_. aku hanya ingin tau siapa dia." Jawabku.

" Anak buahku bilang, ada beberapa pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki bernama Zelo itu. Tapi hingga sekarang polisi tetap tidak menangkapnya. Polisi bilang Zelo bukan pelakunya. Tapi beberapa orang bilang Zelo-lah yang membunuh." Kata Yongguk _hyung_.

Aku sedikit terkejut, benarkah orang itu seorang pembunuh? Jika benar aku dan dia berhubungan, apa dia akan membunuhku juga?. Aku tidak tau jika dia sampai seperti itu.

" _Hyung_. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, ajaklah aku." Kataku.

" Kenapa kau juga ingin sekali bertemu dengannya juga?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung_.

" Untuk memastikan sesuatu saja." Kataku.

# Junhong Pov End.

# Zelo Pov.

Kira-kira pukul 9 malam aku terbangun. Aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk tetap berada di rumah. Banyak hal yang semakin kupikirkan sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak menemui Daehyun. Entah kenapa aku merindukannya. Memang sengaja aku tidak menemuinya karena banyak orang yang mencariku. Ini sangat merepotkan, aku tidak tau jika masalahnya akan jadi serumit ini.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, menghirup udara malam yang menusuk. Jalan sudah mulai sepi, lalu aku memutuskan keluar dari kamar lewat jendela setelah sebelumnya aku mengunci kamarku.

Aku memakai _hoodie _dari jaket yang kupakai saat kulihat beberapa anak geng sedang duduk-duduk di dekat halte. aku berdiri di depan halte menunggu_ bus _datang. Aku tidak ingin duduk karena ada anak-anak berandalan itu.

" Apa kau tau, sekarang banyak sekali yang mencari laki-laki misterius bernama Zelo." Kudengar pembicaraan mereka sampai di telingaku.

"_ Jinjja_? _Waeyo_? Dia tidak punya geng, dan tidak pernah terlihat." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

" Sejak perkelahian antar geng beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tau kan geng dari daerah utara itu ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat Zelo ada di antara geng kita? Yongguk menyuruh kita untuk mencari Zelo."

" Jika kita menemukannya, apa yang akan Yongguk lakukan?."

" Kurasa mengajak orang itu bergabung. Selain itu sekarang tidak hanya kita, tapi geng lain juga ikut mencari Zelo untuk mereka ajak bergabung. menurut orang-orang di daerah utara, Zelo orang yang misterius dan sangat kuat." Timpal salah satu dari mereka.

" _Nde_, aku juga dengar hal itu. Tapi tak ada yang tau dimana orang itu tinggal, dia pergi kemanapun yang dia mau. Tapi mereka bilang ciri-ciri yang jelas orang itu berambut Red Maroon. Dan memiliki tatapan tajam."

" Bukankah kekasih Yongguk juga berambut _Red Maroon_?." Tanya anak lainnya.

"_ Geurae_… tapi apa kau yakin Junhong itu bisa membunuh? Berkelahi saja aku tidak yakin dia bisa. Tapi banyak juga yang mencurigai Junhong karena saat perkelahian dia juga ada disana hari itu. Tapi tak ada yang berani bilang karena dia adalah kekasih Yongguk."

Secepat itukah berita ini menyebar? Ck! Merepotkan sekali. Lagipula siapa yang sudi untuk ikut dalam geng berandalan? Mereka selalu berkelahi secara kelompok. Aku tidak terlalu suka hal itu. Tapi… selain itu mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati untuk bertindak. Dan aku juga tidak bisa sembarangan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Malam itu angin begitu kencang, kesabaranku mulai terkikis ketika _bus _tak kunjung datang. Dan tiba-tiba _hoodie_ku terbuka karena angin. Membuatku terkejut.

" Hey! Lihat! Rambutnya berwarna _Red Maroon_! Apa itu '_Dia_'?."

" Sial!." Umpatku pelan sambil segera memakai kembali _hoodie_-ku. Dan kurasakan mereka berjalan kearahku. Kulihat sebuah taxi lewat dan segera kuberhentikan, dan segera masuk. Jika terjadi keributan maka akan semakin banyak orang yang mencariku.

Kulihat mereka sangat yakin jika menemukanku. Dan dengan cepat mereka tidak menyerah dan mengejarku dengan mobil mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga mencatat plat nomor _taxi _yang kutumpangi.

" Sial!." Desahku marah. Aku segera menyuruh supir _taxi _itu untuk menyetir lebih cepat ke alamat yang kuberitahukan.

Aku segera turun dan segera berlari menghilang di gang kecil untuk bersembunyi. Aku melihat mereka berlari mencariku dan melewati gang dimana aku bersembunyi. Aku menunggu agak lama untuk memastikan bahwa mereka sudah pergi. Setelah itu aku segera beranjak pergi dari tempat persembunyianku.

" Gara-gara anak itu muncul di perkelahian antar geng, keberadaanku menjadi terusik." Gerutuku kesal.

Aku berjalan melewati diskotik yang biasa kukunjungi, dimana dulu aku pernah meledakkan ruangan sebelum orang mengerikan itu memperkosaku habis-habisan. Aku tidak bisa berkunjung kesana jika banyak yang mencariku. Aku memang tidak bisa berkelahi, tetapi setidaknya kau bisa membunuh tidak sekali dua kali.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang membungkam mulutku dengan erat, membuatku terkejut. Aku berusaha memberontak, berteriak untuk minta tolong bukanlah gayaku.

Detik berikutnya orang itu melepaskanku, dan aku hendak memukulnya, tapi tanganku terhenti.

" _Bogoshipeo_!."

" Dae… Daehyun?."

" Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menemuiku sama sekali?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Ya_! jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu!." Kesalku.

Dia memelukku sambil tertawa. " Hahahaha, aku hanya menakutimu. _Mianhae_…" katanya.

" Kita bukan kekasih! Berhenti menyentuhku!." Kesalku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

Dia tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku, seolah tidak memperdulikan wajahku yang masih marah. " Itu yang kusuka darimu Zelo-_yah_. Kau berbeda d ari orang-orang yang pernah kutemui." Katanya.

" _Museuniriya_! Jangan seenaknya menyukaiku!." Kataku.

" _Kajja_, aku ingin makan malam bersamamu." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" _Shireo_—"

" Aish… Sudahlah ikut saja. Aku akan bayar apapun yang kau pesan nanti." Katanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, pasrah akan ajakannya. Dia membawaku kesebuah _café _yang lumayan mewah, dan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman karena aku tidak pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini.

" Duduklah." Katanya salmbil menarikkan kursi untukku. Aku sedikit kikuk saat duduk, kemudian dia duduk berhadapan denganku.

" Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu makan malam." Katanya.

" Tidak harus kesini. Banyak kedai di luar sana. Ramen sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terus menerus dibelikan sesuatu. Apalagi kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Kataku.

" Jujur saja. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Katanya. Aku terdiam menunggu. " Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengatakan hal ini. Apalagi kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa aku merasa sangat senang saat bersamamu, entah karena alasan apa. Aku merasa tertarik pada sesuatu tentangmu yang tak pernah kuketahui." Katanya.

Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh tau apapun tentangku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. " Aku rumit. Kau tidak akan suka pada apa yang ada dalam diriku." Kataku datar.

" Apapun itu, aku akan menyukainya. Kau memiliki emosi yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dan aku jatuh cinta akan hal itu." Katanya.

" Jika aku pergi dan menghilang, apa kau mau melupakanku?." Tanyaku.

" _Ani_. aku tidak akan lupa. Dan aku akan mencarimu." Kata Daehyun tegas. Cengkramanku mengeras, kenapa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Aku tidak ingin bersamanya, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang terlalu menyayangiku. Karena aku benci perpisahan.

" Kau akan menyesal." Kataku.

" Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh? Jika memang aku menyesal aku akan meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu jika memang aku akhirnya mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi jika aku tidak menyesal, kau harus bersamaku. Jadikan aku kekasihmu." Katanya.

Aku membuang muka tidak suka. " Seenaknya kau bicara begitu. Jika aku menolak bagaimana?." Kataku.

" Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Sekki_!." Umpatku pelan. " Terserah kau saja!." Kesalku. Dan dia tersenyum puas.

" Baiklah. Sekarang kau ingin pesan apa?." Tanya Daehyun lembut.

Aku tersenyum licik. " Semua menu yang paling mahal." Kataku. Dia terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum. " _Wae_? Kau bilang akan membayar apapun yang akan kupesan." Kataku.

" _Araseo_. Kau benar-benar nakal Zelo-_yah_. Akan aku turuti, selama itu bisa membuatmu senang, kenapa tidak?." Katanya.

Aku kembali sewot karena aku tidak bisa membuatnya kapok bersamaku. Selama beberapa jam bersamanya saat itu, aku mulai bisa melihat ketulusan darinya. Katakan aku _Tsundere_, ya aku akuimemang aku seperti itu. Aku tidak membencinya tetapi aku takut aku memiliki perasaan padanya. Hanya dia seorang yang menganggapku _special_. Aku hanya merasa rendah saat bersamanya, dan dia tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan kekasih sepertiku.

Jika dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya aku takut membayangkannya menatapku dengan tatapan benci. Aku tidak ingin berpisah jika terlanjur nyaman bersamanya. Jung Daehyun… _Neo_… _Sekki_!.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Kulihat ayah masih tertidur, aku segera mengistirahatkan diri dan waktunya Junhong untuk bangun. Aku tidak pernah tertidur., aku terus mengawasi apapun yang Junhong lakukan. Dia terlalu lemah, dan aku sangat membencinya, terkadang aku ingin menyingkirkannya. Aku lelah melihatnya terus direndahkan.

Junhong terbangun pagi itu, kali ini tidak karena teriakan ayahnya ataupun gebrakan di pintu kamarnya. Dia bangun dengan perasaan nyaman, dan rasa segar. Aku membuat ingatan yang indah untuknya, aku bisa mengubah _memory_ yang kulakukan agar dia tidak ingat apapun tentang hal-hal yang kulakukan.

Dia segera bersiap untuk kerja hari ini. Selain itu kemarin dia sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Yongguk sepulang bekerja.

" Yongguk _hyung_!." Panggil Junhong saat melihat kekasihnya itu sudah menunggunnya.

Sepertinya Yongguk sedang tidak dalam_ mood _yang baik, terlihat dari wajahnya yang muram. Junhong segera menghampiri Yongguk.

" Lama sekali." Kesalnya.

" _Mianhae_… aku—"

" Temani aku pergi." Potongnya.

" Kita akan kemana _hyung_? Kau belum bilang padaku." Kata Junhong.

" Aku akan pergi ke tempat anak-anak. Mereka sedang minum."

Junhong terlihat terkejut. "_ Shireo_…" katanya pelan. " Kau pasti mabuk jika berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak suka _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Aish… aku harus datang karena aku ketua mereka. Lagipula aku hanya ingin ditemani." Kata Yongguk.

" Tapi—"

" Aish. _Shikkeureo_!." Kesal Yongguk sambil menarik Junhong.

Cih! Seperti biasa, tidak pernah bisa tegas menolak sesuatu! Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka membiarkannya pergi. Aku lebih suka membiarkannya terus '_tertidur_' dan akhirnya lupa dia pernah memiliki kehidupan. Dia terlalu lemah!.

Yongguk membawanya pergi ke salah satu tempat berandalan berkumpul untuk mabuk, atau menggoda wanita. Tempatnya seperti _café_, tetapi tidak terlalu apik, karena di kunjungi oleh orang-orang seperti ini. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpesta.

Junhong merasa tidak nyaman dan jijik melihat mereka bicara dengan vulgar dan beberapa sudah ada yang mabuk berat. Dia ingin sekali pulang, tetapi paksaan Yongguk membuatnya menurut. Aku benar-benar naik pitam jika dia tidak berani membela diri sendiri.

" _Hyung_, aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian disini." Kata Junhong.

" Tetaplah disisiku." Sahut Yongguk tidak peduli.

Beberapa berandalan disana melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar, tapi tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya karena Yongguk bisa langsung memecahkan botol ke kepala orang itu jika Junhong di ganggu.

" Lihatlah anak itu. Sayang sekali jika dia kekasih bos. Jika bukan aku sudah menikmatinya." Kata salah satu dari berandalan itu dan terdengar oleh Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong tidak berani melihat orang itu, dia berpura-pura tidak tau. Jika aku yang keluar sudah kupastikan akan kusumpal mulutnya dengan botol minuman.

" Junhong-_ah_, kau ingin bir?." Tawar Yongguk sambil menyodorkan sebotol bir pada Junhong.

" _Anieyo hyung_." Jawab Junhong sambil menggeleng. Bau minuman keras yang sangat kuat disini sudah membuatnya sangat pusing sedari tadi.

" Heish.. sudahlah, minum saja. Tidak sopan jika kau menolaknya." Paksa Yongguk sambil membuka tutup botolnya dan meminumkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Junhong.

" Ugh! _Shireo_!." Tolak Junhong.

Bebrapa tegukan sudah melewati tenggorakannya dan dia merasa tidak menyukai rasanya. Dia mencoba menghentikan Yongguk tetapi tidak bisa.

Dasar lemah!

PYYAR!

Aku menepis botol bir itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dan semua orang di sana terdiam. Semua mata memandang kearahku dan Yongguk.

PLAAKK!

Aku menampar keras pipi Yongguk. dan dia sendiri juga terkejut. Baru kali ini dia ditampar oleh Junhong, atau lebih tepatnya ini pertamakalinya aku keluar di depan Yongguk.

" Jika kau menganggapku bukan kekasih, berfikirlah bahwa kau tidak seharusnya melecehkan orang lain di depan banyak orang!. Kau selalu memperlakukan kekasih seperti pesuruh, mulai sekarang jangan pernah tanyakan kemana aku pergi meninggalkanmu setelah ini. Jangan pernah temui aku dengan semua perangai rusakmu itu, Bang Yongguk!." kataku tegas lalu segera pergi dari sana. Tak peduli jika hari itu aku merusak _mood_-nya atau semua orang yang ada disana.

" Merepotkan sekali! Si lemah ini benar-benar tidak tau cara melindungi diri sendiri! Jika aku tidak menariknya _tidur_ tadi, Yongguk bisa saja melecehkannya jauh lebih buruk disana." Gerutu kesal.

Aku merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Junhong, jadi aku melanjutkan kegiatanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa kembali jika dia sendiri tidak ingin sadar. Menariknya untuk _tidur_ sangat mudah sebenarnya, jika dia dalam keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika orang lain menyiksanya, aku bisa menariknya dengan cepat. Karena yang ada didalam pikirannya saat itu adalah dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi, dia takut dan menjerit meminta pertolongan. Saat itu aku bisa keluar menggantikannya.

" Cih, jika bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan hidup sampai hari ini." Gerutuku lagi. " Aku lelah harus terus melindunginya. Jika memang dia tidak ingin tinggal dengan keadaan seperti ini, maka aku akan mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan. Aku sudah sangat-sangat kesal!." Kataku sambil mempercepat jalanku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat ayah baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. " _Ya_! Anak pemalas! Kemana saja kau pergi?!." Serunya.

" Sial!." Umpatku.

" _Ya_! beri aku uang!." Katanya sambil memukul belakang kepalaku.

" _Eobseo_." Kataku seadanya. Aku membuang muka darinya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba dia memukul belakang kepalaku lagi.

" _Ya_! _sekki_! Kemana kau pergi seharian ini?! Kau tidak bekerja?! Ayo beri aku uang!." Bentaknya, nadanya semakin meninggi, dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Aku tau ada uang disaku jaket Junhong. Tapi aku tidak ingin memberikannya pada ayah. Dia pasti akan mabuk dan berjudi lagi.

" Aku tidak bekerja hari ini. Aku pergi bersama temanku!." Kataku jengkel, lalu kembali membuka pintu untuk masuk ke rumah.

Ayah menarik lenganku dengan kasar dan memukul wajahku. " _YA_! KALAU BEGITU CARILAH UANG! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!." Bentaknya, dan kali ini benar-benar sangat lantang, aku yakin tetangga bisa mendengar semua kata-katanya.

" _Shireo_! Jika hanya untuk kau hamburkan membeli minuman dan berjudi, aku tidak akan bekerja lagi! Aku tidak akan memberimu uang atau semua yang kau minta!." Seruku.

Ayah terlihat terkejut, kemudian dia terlihat begitu marah padaku. " Kau tidak lagi berguna untukku! Setidaknya aku harus membuangmu! Menyesal dulu aku tidak membunuhmu setelah kau lahir!." Katanya.

" _Nde_! Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau! Aku tidak peduli!." Seruku lalu membanting pintu di depannya.

Aku masih bisa mendengar sumpah serapahnya dari luar rumah. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dia katakan. Aku tidak takut padanya! Dan aku bisa melawannya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Menghela nafas panjang " Aku tidak pernah tertidur sedetikpun sejak aku dilahirkan. Apa ini kutukan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku?." Gumamku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tertidur. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menarik diriku, dan membiarkan Junhong terbangun dengan sendirinya nanti. Aku sudah merubah beberapa ingatan untuk dia ingat saat dia bangun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong terbangun dengan tiba-tiba malam itu. Dia mendengar suara berisik di rumahnya. Kemudian dia mencoba mengintip dari pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat sekitar 5 orang berjas putih sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"_ Nde_. Dia sudah punya kelainan sejak kecil. Dan sekarang ini perilakunya semakin aneh." Kata ayahnya.

" Apa saja yang dia lakukan?."

" Dia selalu berfikir memiliki seorang teman. Kurasa itu teman khayalannya, dan aku sering melihatnya menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tetapi dia selalu menolak dan mengancam akan menyakiti diri sendiri jika aku membawanya ke dokter." Kata ayahnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal bohong seperti itu? Sepertinya dia ingin membawa Junhong ke rumah sakit jiwa! Dialah yang sakit! Ayah macam apa yang sengaja memasukkan anaknya ke rumah sakit jiwa dan mengada-ada sebuah cerita seperti itu?!.

" Dokter, kumohon bawalah anakku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia butuh untuk di sembuhkan." Kata ayahnya.

Junhong terbelalak kaget. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya sekarang ingin memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tangan Junhong gemetar ketakutan. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin di bawa kesana…" gumamnya ketakutan. Tidak hentinya dia terus menggigit kuku jarinya dengan gelisah.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Junhong_ie_!." Suara ayahnya membuat detak jantungnya makin berpacu. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Karena tak ada jawaban, sepertinya ayahnya mencoba mendobrak pintu.

Junhong ketakutan setengah mati, dia keluar dari kamarnya secepat mungkin. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan mereka mendapati Junhong sudah kabur lewat jendela.

Tidak selesai sampai disitu, ayahnya mengejarnya bersama dengan 2 dokter dari rumah sakit itu. Dia harus kabur sejauh mungkin.

" _Ya_! Junhong! Berhenti!." Seru ayahnya. Junhong menoleh ke belakang dan semakin takut. Dia tidak merasa lelah saat itu karena dia ingin lari sejauh mungkin. Junhong memang sudah berlari lebih jauh meninggalkan mereka, tetapi aku yakin ayah keras kepala itu juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

BRUUK!

Tiba-tiba Junhong menabrak seseorang saat di tikungan hingga dia sendiri yang jatuh terpental. " Zelo-_yah_?."

Sial! Itu Daehyun! Aku tidak bisa menarik Junhong dengan mudah saat ini. Dia bangkit dan segera melanjutkan untuk pergi.

" Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanya Daehyun sambil menahan lengan Junhong.

" Maaf tuan, aku harus pergi." Kata Junhong khawatir. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Daehyun nantinya. Tentu Junhong tidak kenal siapa Daehyun.

" Hey, kau kenapa? Aku Daehyun—"

" Maaf! Aku harus pergi!." Kata Junhong sambil melepaskan lengannya dengan paksa saat mendengar derapan langkah kaki yang mengejarnya sudah tidak jauh darinya.

" _Ya_! Zelo!." Panggil Daehyun.

" Junhong! Berhenti!." Seru ayahnya yang baru saja sampai di tempat Daehyun.

Heish… sepertinya aku tidak akan menemui Daehyun lagi karena kebodohan anak ini! Aku harap Daehyun tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menolong Junhong.

Junhong kembali berlari, beberapa orang yang juga berjalan di trotoar melihatnya dengan padangan tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan Junhong, dan membuat Junhong kaget karena dia mengira dia tertangkap.

" _Andwae_!." Serunya.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau kenapa?."

" Ki… Kim _ahjumma_?." Kata Junhong yang baru sadar. " Tolong aku! Sembunyikan aku! Ayah ingin membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa!." Mohon Junhong sambil memegang erat lengan Kim _Ahjumma_.

" _Jeongmal_?! Ini sudah keterlaluan. _Ppalli _ikut aku!." Kata Kim _ahjumma _sambil menarik Junhong masuk ke sebuah _café_.

" Kita akan kemana?." Tanya Junhong masih takut-takut.

" Ini _café_ milik anak adik perempuanku. Bersembunyilah disini." Kata Kim _ahjumma_ sambil menarik Junhong masuk ke dalam _café _itu.

" _Ahjumma_? _Museuniriya_?." Tanya seorang wanita yang lebih muda dari Kim _ahjumma_. Sepertinya itu adik perempuannya.

" Tolong bantu anak ini."

" Ada apa dengannya?." Tanya wanita itu.

" Nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita harus menolongnya dulu. Jangan ada yang tau dia ada disini." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

" Baiklah, bawalah ke atas."

Mereka membawa Junhong ke lantai 2, disana terlihat dipakai sebagai tempat istirahat karyawan yang menginap.

" Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untuknya." Kata wanita itu sambil turun ke bawah.

" Untuk sementara, kau aman disini. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Kata Kim _ahjumma_ sambil mengelus kepala Junhong.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suaara ramai beberapa orang, Kim _ahjumma _mengintip dari jendela, sepertinya ayah dan beberapa dokter itu baru saja lewat.

" Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ayahmu sampai berbuat sejauh itu. Kenapa kau tidak melapor ke polisi? Ini sudah termasuk penganiayaan. Bukan kau yang harusnya dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, tapi ayahmu itu." Kata Kim _ahjumma_. Terlihat sekali dia tidak terima dengan semua perlakuan ayah pada Junhong.

" Aku tidak berani. Ayah mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku melakukannya." Jawab Junhong,

Kim _ahjumma_ menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang Junhong. " Kau putra yang baik, Junhong_ie_… Seandainya saja kau adalah putraku…" katanya.

Junhong hanya diam. Dia sudah cukup senang Kim _ahjumma _menaruh perhatian padanya, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh sosok ibu seperti ahjumma.

" _Ahjumma_. Ini aku membawakan minuman hangat." Kata wanita itu sambil masuk ke ruangan.

" Terimakasih Jieun_ie_." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

" _Ya_! _ahjumma_, kau harus jelaskan padaku." Katanya.

"_ Araseo_. Kenalkan dulu, dia Choi Junhong." Kata Kim_ ahjumma_.

Junhong menunduk memberi salam. " Choi Junhong _imnida_…" katanya pelan.

" Namaku Kim Jieun. Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan, kau baik-baik saja kan?." Kata Jieun khawatir.

" Dia adalah anak tetanggaku. Dia selalu mendapat penganiayaan dari ayahnya. Aku mengajaknya untuk makan malam ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayahnya sangat keterlaluan, aku tidak tau harus menolongnya seperti apa. Dan aku juga baru tau bahwa dia dikejar ayahnya untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

"_ Jinjjayo_?! Itu sangat keterlaluan. Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan?." Tanya Jieun pada Junhong.

" Aku tidak punya seseorang untuk kumintai bantuan, selain itu ayah tidak memperbolehkanku dekat dengan orang lain." Jawab Junhong.

" Haish… ini masalah serius Junhong-_ssi_… ini juga menyangkut hidupmu. Kau harusnya tidak diam saja."

Junhong hanya diam menunduk, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan anak lemah sepertinya? Jangankan meminta tolong, menolong diri sendiri saja dia tidak sanggup! Cih! Orang sepertinya tidak pantas hidup!.

" Untuk sementara tinggalah disini dulu. Jangan keluar terlalu sering, aku akan khawatir jika kau ditemukan oleh ayahmu. Aku akan mengurusmu." Kata Jieun.

" _Gumawo_,_ noona_." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Jieun, terimakasih kau juga ingin membantu Junhong. Aku titipkan dia padamu, mungkin aku akan kesini tiap hari untuk melihatnya. Jaga dia." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

Junhong tertidur dengan pulas, dia merasa sangat kelelahan hari ini. Dan dia juga sangat ketakutan untuk keluar, dia tidak ingin ditemukan oleh ayahnya dan akhirnya di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Aku sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sebagai Zelo aku juga sedang dicari banyak orang, jika ayah menemukanku juga bisa bahaya. Aku masih belum ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun, aku yakin dia akan mencari dan menanyaiku tentang kejadian tadi sore.

Aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali, tapi aku merasa sangat khawatir. Aku khawatir Daehyun tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin dia tau secepat ini. Dan entah kenapa, dia selalu menemukanku dimanapun aku kesulitan.

Dan saat itu aku menyadari hal yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri.

Aku… sudah jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

Pada… Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan malam dengan perasaan kalut dan perasaan sesak akan merindukan Daehyun. Dan akhirnya kubiarkan Junhong terbangun pagi itu. Jieun datang sekitar pukul 7 untuk membuka _café_, dan membersihkan tempat dan mempersiapkan segalanya.

" Junhong_ie_? Kau sudah bangun?." Tanyanya saat memberikan sarapan pada Junhong.

" _Nde_, _noona_." Jawab Junhong sopan.

" Ini aku bawakan sarapan dan beberapa baju ganti. Untung aku masih menyimpan baju-baju adik laki-lakiku. Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi di lantai dua. Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku." Katanya sambil menaruh nampan berisi makanan di meja dekat Junhong.

" _Gumawo_, _noona_. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Kata Junhong.

" _Anieyo_. Aku tidak merasa terbebani karenamu. Makanlah sebelum dingin. Aku akan kebawah untuk membuka _café_." Katanya.

"_ Nde_."

Setelah itu Jieun segera kembali kebawah untuk bekerja. Junhong memakan makanan itu dengan cepat, seolah dia sudah tidak makan makanan seenak itu selama bertahun-tahun.

" Kurasa aku harus membantu Jieun noona, aku tidak ingin terus merepotkan…" gumam Junhong.

Kenapa anak lemah sepertinya harus terlahir ke dunia ini? Menyusahkan keluarga, menyusahkan orang lain, dan menyusahkanku! Cih! Memangnya aku ingin terus menerus melindungi bocah macam dia, dan selalu saja aku yang menerima semua penderitaannya. Dia harus membalas kebaikanku suatu saat nanti! Jika tidak ada aku, dia sudah mati sejak dulu.

Dia segera pergi untuk mandi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia mengerang kesakitan menahan beberapa luka yang ada di tubuhnya saat air dari_ shower_ mengguyur luka-luka itu. Itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan. Menerima semua luka mulai dari yang biasa hingga yang terasa seperti lumpuh tak sanggup menggerakkan badan sedikitpun.

Aku sedikit senang melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Setidaknya dia harus merasakan sakit juga sepertiku, meski tidak separah yang kurasakan. Aku terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, karena itu aku tidak terlalu kesakitan merasakannya.

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan membersihkan diri penuh rasa sakit itu, Junhong segera bersiap untuk segera pergi kebawah untuk menemui Jieun.

" _Noona_." Panggil Junhong,

" _Nde_? Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Jieun yang sibuk memindahkan piring-piring kotor.

" _Ani_. aku ingin membantumu. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku bisa mengatasi ini kok. Sebentar lagi ada karyawan _part timer_ datang. Sepertinya hari ini dia terlambat." Kata Jieun.

" Biar aku saja yang mencucinya, _noona_. Kau melayani tamu saja." Kata Junhong.

" Oh baiklah. Terimakasih banyak Junhong_ie_." Kata Jieun akhirnya, lalu dia segera keluar.

Junhong mencuci semua piring dan gelas dengan baik. Dan membantu apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Jieun. Kuakui dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik ketika balas budi. Hingga sore hari Junhong masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

" Junhong_ie_, sepertinya pekerjaan di belakang sudah kau kerjakan dengan baik." Kata Jieun.

" Aku pernah bekerja di _café _juga, jadi ini sudah biasa." Jawab Junhong.

" Sisanya biar dibereskan karyawan yang lain. Ini kuberi upah, kau benar-benar banyak membantu, jadi aku ingin kau terima. Kau bisa menggunakan uangnya untuk apapun yang kau mau. Jika kau ingin pergi keluar kau harus berhati-hati, agar tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu." Kata Jieun sambil memberikan uang pada Junhong.

" Tapi… _noona_…"

" Sudah. Sana pergi, jangan ditolak. Pastikan kau sudah kembali sebelum malam." Kata Jieun sambil mendorong Junhong keluar dari dapur sambil tersenyum kecil.

Junhong menatap uang ditangannya dengan ragu. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan uang gajinya untuk diri sendiri. Dia selalu memberikannya pada ayah untuk menghindari pukulan dan cercaan yang selalu ia takuti.

Dia mengambil topi di lantai dua yang ia temukan di tumpukan baju yang dipinjamkan oleh Jieun, lalu dia pergi keluar tidak tau ingin kemana. Dia sendiri juga tidak berhasrat untuk menghabiskan gajinya itu.

" Junhong_ie_!."

Junhong menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yongguk berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

" Yongguk hyu—"

GREPP!

" Kemana saja kau? Aku terus menghubungimu! Ayahmu terus menerorku, dan menuduhku menyembunyikanmu. Kau tidak tau seberapa khawatirnya aku!." Kata Yongguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

" A.. apa maksudmu _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

Yongguk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Junhong lekat-lekat. " Maaf. Aku minta maaf soal yang waktu itu. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan padamu." Katanya pelan.

Junhong sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yongguk. setelah kejadian aku mengambil alih dan menampar Yongguk, aku mengganti ingatan hari itu untuk Junhong. Dia hanya ingat dia terlibat pertengkaran dengan Yongguk dan dia akhirnya pulang.

" Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi _hyung_. Aku tidak marah padamu, itu sudah hal yang baisa kan? Kenapa kau sekhawatir itu?." Tanya Junhong mencoba membuat Yongguk tenang.

" Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kukira kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Selain itu, kemana saja kau? Ayahmu…"

" _Hyung_… Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun dimana aku berada, apalagi pada ayah. Aku tidak ingin pulang." Kata Junhong.

" Apa yang terkadi? Apa yang sudah orang itu lakukan padamu?." Tanya Yongguk, tersirat sekali dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Junhong.

Junhong menghela nafas panjang. " Ayah… ingin mengurungku di rumah sakit jiwa." Kata Junhong pelan.

" _Mwoyanikka_?! Orang itu benar-benar sudah sinting. Kenapa bisa seorang ayah ingin melakukan hal itu?." Kata Yongguk terkejut.

" Karena itu, aku harus sembunyi." Kata Junhong.

" Dia harus dilaporkan pada polisi." Kata Yongguk.

" _Hyung_! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku takut padanya, dia bisa membunuhku jika aku macam-macam." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi Junhong_ie_, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tau. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Ada seseorang yang menolongku, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah." Kata Junhong mencoba menenangkan Yongguk.

" Aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat buruk lagi. Aku akan melindungimu." Kata Yongguk.

Oh _great_! Janji seorang kekasih. Ya ya ya, aku bisa menerima hal macam itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi Junhong setiap saat. Bahkan melindungi Junhong dari dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tau banyak tentang Junhong dan semua penderitaannya.

" _Gumawo hyung_." Kata Junhong senang.

" Jadi, kemana kau akan pergi? Apa kau tidak takut ayahmu akan menemukanmu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Kurasa aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sekarang ada kau _hyung_, aku pasti bisa lolos dari ayah." Kata Junhong.

" Haish… jika sesuatu terjadi padamu karena orang itu, aku akan benar-beanr menelfon polisi." Kata Yongguk.

" _Geurojima_… Dia tetap masih ayahku _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" _Araseo_…"

Junhong menggandeng lengan Yongguk dengan erat. Cih! Membuatku kesal saja. Walaupun Junhong yang sepenuhnya menggerakkan tubuh ini, tetap saja aku juga merasa aku juga memeluk lengan Yongguk, sedangkan aku tidak menyukai namja itu.

" Zelo!."

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggil. Aku sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Membuatku seperti tersengat listrik. Astaga! Itu Daehyun!.

" Zelo-_yah_! Tunggu!." Serunya saat Junhong tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Tentu saja, karena Junhong tidak kenal siapa itu Zelo.

" Zelo! Kubilang tunggu!." Kata Daehyun sambil menarik lengan Junhong.

Junhong terlihat terkejut. " Maaf, kau siapa?." Tanya Junhong cepat. Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak akan berani lagi menemui Daehyun jika Daehyun tau siapa Junhong.

" Hey, kau bicara apa? Ini aku, Daehyun. Jung Daehyun." Kata Daehyun tidak mengerti.

" _Ya_! jangan seenaknya menyentuh kekasihku! Kau mungkin salah orang." Kata Yongguk tidak suka.

" Kekasih? Ze.. Zelo? Kau sudah punya kekasih?." Tanya Daehyun.

" … Eh? Maaf, namaku Junhong, Choi Junhong. Siapa itu Zelo?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuh Junhong jika situasinya seperti ini. Kenapa harus sekarang Daehyun melihat Junhong? Dan apa yang dilakukannya disini? Harusnya dia ada di daerah utara Seoul.

" Choi… Junhong? Kau… bukan Zelo?." Tanya Daehyun terkejut.

" _Nde_. Choi Junhong, itu namaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : *merangkak ke depan kompi* saia sudah baliik lagiii… maaf lama apdetnya… Aku nggak enak sama readers, mungkin kalian sudah lupa dengan FF-ku… karena aku nggak bisa apdet cepet. Bahkan request-an juga numpuk… huweee aku pengen nangis… aku nggak sempet ngetik sama sekali … somebody kill meeeehhh… A

Aku sempet nggak tidur malem selama seminggu ngurusin banyak hal –bahkan aku tidur itu sampe dimana-mana; di angkot, di tempat latihan, di bawah sofa, di lantai, di kamar mandi, karena Cuma pas itu aja aku bisa tidur-. Dan meski aku cinta dance, dan aku punya banyak tanggungan yang harus aku kerjain, juga harus bertanggungjawab di tim dan acara, tapi kalau kalian tau, nggak ada yang paling aku sayangi selain readers yang selalu baca FF-ku… hanya karena review dan support kalian, aku masih menarikan jari diatas keyboard untuk bikin FF… saranghae! –duh! Kata-kataku alay-

Makasih buat yang udah sms, dan ngasih support, juga terus nagih FF, kalian benar-benar membantu. Aku nggak nyangka ada secret admirer, dan fans… O.o

Bagaimanapun saya ini juga masih payah, tapi kalian bisa suka sama aku –dan juga karyaku- jinjja, aku sempet shock. Karena ternyata aku lebih dikenal di ff daripada di dance…

Kalo aku bisa ketemu kalian pasti aku traktir makan '0'/

Aku pasti tetap apdet ff sampe aku jelek. Asal kalian terus support, aku pasti apdet.

Jadi, secara official aku mengucapkan beribu terimakasih atas semua support kalian di FF-FFku –terutama yang FF rated M, favorit kalian- *deep bow* thanks a lot guys…

Btw…

Soal nih FF, kalian nyambung nggak sih? Aku takut kalian nggak paham. Tapi emang di chap 1 dan 2, aku sengaja bikin kalian bingung, biar cerita ini nggak gampang ditebak alurnya –karena gua benci alur yang mudah ditebak dan picisan mainstream, meskipun ff-ku masih banyak yang picisan-

Banyak readers yang salah asumsi *evil laugh* ada yang bener nebaknya, ada yang salah. Tapi ada juga yang nggak ngerti =A="

Tapi kalian pasti sudah mulai paham setelah chap 3 ini aku post. Jadi sebenernya mereka itu beda orang, ato satu orang, atau mereka kembar, atau sesuatu terjadi diantara keduanya?. Pastinya belum semua kan terungkap? Tungguin next chapter…

Dan maaf, ini FF aku bikin cepet. Dan mungkin chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Ini aja aku bikin panjang, harusnya chap 3 ini bisa jadi 2 chapter… tapi karena emang dari awal aku nggak pingin terlalu banyak chap karena Bad Man adalah FF Represent dengan ide sekelebat saat nonton Tokyo Ghoul. Jadi semoga kalian suka FF ini.

Dan ada pembetulan, ada readers yang teliti nih! Diakhir chap 2 itu bukan Junhong yang ngebatin, tapi Zelo. Aku typoooooooo *cakar wajah sendiri* selalu saja typo nama… bahkan aku nulis FF topp dogg tokoh utama selalu aja aku tulis Junhong… =A=

Pesona Zelo susah kutinggalkan… maaf… tapi sekarang udah aku betulin kok ^0^d

So guys… still on 08976447225 if you want to contact me… ^^ aku nggak pernah ganti nomer hape kok, sampe obama putih juga aku nggak bakal ganti nomer xD

Last things…

Mind To Riview?


	4. Who Me?

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Mungkin nggak sampai 5 chapter. Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 3 : Who Me?

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ragu_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan jika memang selama ini akulah pelakunya?_

_Apa bisa aku mengetahui semua hal yang tak pernah ku tau?_

_Siapakah yang bersalah disini?_

_Ketika penghakiman datang,_

_Kemana aku harus bertanya dan berlindung_

_Kebenaran tak akan bisa terus disembunyikan_

_Tapi pengungkapan adalah hal yang harus kuperangi untuk bisa kulewati._

.

.

.

.

.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa terombang ambing_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan jika orang lain tau apa yang sudah kuperbuat?_

_Apa bisa aku mengulang waktu dan mengubah jalan yang sudah kotor ini?_

_Aku tau aku memang bersalah_

_Yang kulakukan adalah melindungi_

_Kumohon jangan benci aku, karena hal itulah aku lahir_

_Aku butuh seseorang untuk menenangkanku_

_Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupku, aku ingin dilindungi_

_Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama_

_Aku hanya ingin diingat, dan yakinlah, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu_

.

.

.

.

.

" Choi… Junhong? Kau… bukan Zelo?." Tanya Daehyun terkejut.

" _Nde_. Choi Junhong, itu namaku."

" Aku orang yang kau tabrak kemarin. Apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin kau Zelo." Kata Daehyun masih tetap yakin bahwa anak laki-laki polos di depannya adalah Zelo. Ya, Zelo-nya, Zelo yang ia cintai.

" Oh, maaf. Aku mungkin tidak ingat sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak hari itu, maaf." Kata Junhong.

" Zelo-_yah_, kau bicara apa? Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku jika memang kau tidak suka padaku. Selain itu sejak kapan kau bersikap lembut begini?." Tanya Daehyun belum menyerah.

" Hey, Kau kenal siapa Zelo?." Tanya Yongguk.

Oh! Tentu saja! Zelo banyak dicari oleh anak-anak genk! Terutama Yongguk! runyam sudah semuanya.

" Ya, aku tau."

" Dimana anak bernama Zelo itu?." Tanya Yongguk penuh penekanan, terdengar sangat serius.

" Dia adalah Zelo." Tunjuk Daehyun pada Junhong. " Aku tidak pernah melupakan rambut _Red Maroon_ itu. Tidak mungkin jika dia bukan Zelo." Lanjut Daehyun.

" Aku? Zelo? Maaf, kurasa kau memang salah orang. Aku bukan Zelo. Permisi." Kata Junhong sambil membungkuk lalu segera menarik Yongguk dari hadapan Daehyun, tak peduli meski Daehyun masih memanggilnya.

" Tu.. tunggu Junhong_ie_, aku harus tau siapa Zelo." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tiba-tiba merasa takut." Kata Junhong pelan.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Yongguk.

" … aku takut ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui berhubungan dengan Zelo. Seseorang yang tidak pernah kukenal, dan semua orang terus menerus memanggilku Zelo. Awalnya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, dia memiliki kehidupan yangtak pernah kuketahui, dan banyak orang mengenalnya. Perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu tentang orang itu yang terhubung padaku." Kata Junhong.

" Maka kau harus mencari tau siapa dia." Kata Yongguk.

" Mungkin tidak sekarang_ hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Dia benar-benar tidak tau siapa aku. Ya, tentu karena aku tidak membiarkan dia mengingat apapun yang kulakukan selama aku memakai tubuhnya. Aku berhubungan sangat erat dengannya, begitu dekat lebih dekat dari pembuluh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Junhong tau siapa aku, ataupun menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya. Meski banyak orang mencariku, aku harus tidak ditemukan oleh Junhong melebihi siapapun yang ingin menemukanku.

" Selain itu aku juga harus mencari siapa itu Zelo. Banyak orang yang masih membicarakan siapa dia. Dan beberapa geng yang mendengar isu tentang Zelo mulai berlomba-lomba untuk menjadikan Zelo anak buah mereka." Kata Yongguk.

" Apa kau juga ingin meminta Zelo untuk bergabung denganmu _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Anieyo_. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padanya. Selain itu, aku juga ingin tau siapa dia. Beberapa anak buahku mencurigaimu. Banyak yang bilang Zelo mirip denganmu." Kata Yongguk.

" Mi.. mirip? Maksudmu, aku dan Zelo kembar?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Bisa jadi. Selama beberapa hari terakhir berita itu semakin menyebar. Tapi semua orang juga tidak bisa menuduhmu karena kau bukan orang seperti Zelo…" kata Yongguk.

" Bagaimana jika dia punya hubungan denganku _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Apa kau tidak punya saudara kembar?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Molla_. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku. Beberapa hari setelah aku lahir ayah berpisah dengan ibu. Aku juga tidak tau jika seandainya waktu itu aku mempunyai saudara kembar." Jawab Junhong.

" Sekarang percuma jika ingin menanyakan hal itu pada ayahmu. Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya." Kata Yongguk.

" Suatu saat pasti ada jalannya untuk mengetahui siapa Zelo itu." Kata Junhong mengakhiri topik.

" … Hmm… Junhong_ie_…" panggil Yongguk.

" _Nde hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Entah kenapa, saat kita bertengkar waktu itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah darimu. Kau berbeda sekali. Itu membuatku sangat _shock_." Kata Yongguk.

" Berubah? _Mwogayo_?." Tanya Junhong.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. " Hanya saja, itu terlihat bukan dirimu yang biasanya…" kata Yongguk. " Mungkin aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebegitu marahnya padaku. Selain itu… Aku memang melakukan hal yang salah padamu." Kata Yongguk.

Junhong terlihat tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Yongguk, dia hanya mengira bahwa dia berkata terlalu keras pada kekasihnya waktu itu. " Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu_ hyung_." Kata Junhong tidak terlalu mengambil terlalu serius apa yang dikatakan oleh Yongguk.

Sore itu Junhong menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yongguk. Setelah hari mulai malam dia segera kembali ke _café_ milik Jieun karena dia tidak inginterlambat.

Junhong terlihat senang hari ini setelah pergi dengan Yongguk, kekasih tercintanya. Cih! Lalu bagaimana denganku? hanya melihat mereka berdua berpacaran? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun. Aku akui aku memang tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri betapa aku ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun.

" Kenapa perasaanku jadi berdebar begini?." Gumam Junhong saat dia hampir sampai di _café_ milik Jieun. Apakah perasaanku terlalu kuat hingga Junhong juga bisa merasakannya?

GREP!

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Junhong dari belakang. Dan itu juga membuatku sedikit terkejut.

" Zelo-_yah_!."

" _Eo_!."

" _Bogoshipeooo_!."

Dae… Daehyun?! _Nado bogoshipeo_…

" Maaf. Aku bukan…" Junhong terlihat terkejut saat dia melihat Daehyun, orang yang tadi sore ia temui.

Maaf Junhong_ie_, aku rasa aku harus keluar.

DUAKKK!

" Jangan pernah memelukku seperti itu!." Kesalku sambil memukul dahinya.

" Aish… Kau jahat sekali. Kau tidak tau seberapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu!." Katanya manja, seperti biasa.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat sana pulang!." Suruhku.

" _Chakaman_! Tadi siang kau bersama siapa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat baik? _Waeirae_?." Tanya Daehyun menelisik.

" Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak kemana-mana tadi siang. Aku tidur seharian." Kataku bohong.

" Heisss… aku masih ingat! Bahkan kau juga belum ganti baju. Siapa pria itu?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Ya_! Kau ini bicara apa sih?! Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting, biarkan aku pulang!." Kataku tidak peduli sambil berjalan pergi.

" Eits! Tunggu tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Katanya sambil menarik lenganku.

" Jadi… kau mau bicara apa?." Tanyaku malas.

" _Eobseo_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku memutar bola mata lalu kembali berjalan pergi.

"_Kajima_! Kenapa kau begitu dingin seperti itu Zelo-_yah_?." Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya. " Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, sudah kubilangkan aku rindu padamu." Katanya.

" Sekarang kau sudah melihatku kan? Jadi untuk hari ini acara rindumu itu sudah selesai." Kataku.

" Heissh! Rindu itu adalah perasaan yang abstrak. Aku ingin melihatmu, bicara denganmu, memelukmu, tertawa denganmu, dan berlama-lama denganmu." Katanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lalu aku membingkai pipinya " Lihat. Sekarang kau melihatku kan?." Kataku. Dia terdiam sedikit bingung.

Lalu aku memeluknya sejenak. " Aku sudah memelukmu." Kataku. Dia juga masih terdiam. Kemudian aku menggandengan tangannya erat. " Aku sudah bergandengan tangan denganmu." Kataku, dan dia juga masih terdiam.

" Hahahaha!." Tawaku datar. " Aku sudah tertawa. Dan aku tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu. Selesai. Sampai jumpa. _Annyeong_." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Cih! Munafik sekali aku? Padahal tadi aku bilang aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin bersamanya. Tapi saat aku sudah berada di depannya, aku malah menutupi perasaanku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

GREP!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan Daehyun memelukku dari belakang. " Tidak semudah itu. _Babo chagiya_. Aku ini benar-benar rindu padamu." Katanya. Kali ini tidak ada suara manja ataupun nada yang bersahabat darinya. Benar-benar suara yang mengisyaratkan akan sebuah kerinduan, membuat jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Rasa bahagia yang tak pernah kurasakan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

" Kita… bukan kekasih… Jung Daehyun…" kataku amat pelan, tetapi bisa terdengar jelas olehnya.

" Tidak butuh untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk saling mencintai." Katanya.

Aku terdiam, menikmati hangat pelukan darinya. " Pulanglah. Diluar semakin dingin." Kataku. Disaat seperti ini, kenapa masih juga aku mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kukatakan? Kenapa berat sekali mengatakan bahwa aku juga rindu padanya dan aku ingin bersamanya?. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa sekarang. Kudengar dia menghela nafas panjang. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa berkata jujur. Tentu saja aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya hari ini. Aku juga sangat bahagia saat dia memelukku. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang merasakan semua kebahagiaan ini? Harusnya Junhong, bukan aku. Tugasku adalah melindungi Junhong dan memberikannya kebahagiaan.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Zelo. Tidak akan." Katanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan menghadapkanku padanya. Dia menyisir suraiku lembut dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

" Aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu." Kataku.

" Tapi kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik saat bersamaku." Katanya. Dan itu telak membuatku bungkam.

Dia tersenyum melihat wajahku yang tidak lagi bisa mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan, lalu dia melepas syal miliknya dan memakaikannya ke leherku.

" Sudah semakin dingin diluar." Katanya sambil membelitkan syal itu perlahan. " Aku akan mulai _protective_ padamu tak peduli kau kekasihku atau bukan. Aku akan mencemaskanmu tiap hari. Juga merindukanmu tiap saat." Lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat dia mencium bibirku beberapa saat. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam.

" Karena aku mencintaimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya.

" Temui aku besok malam. _Ani_. kurasa aku yang akan menemuimu." Katanya lembut. " Bye!" Katanya lalu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung.

Hingga ia hilang dibelokan trotoar akhirnya aku berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam _café_. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum ini. Dan aku masih menyentuh bibirku yang hangat oleh ciumannya.

" Junhongie! Kau sudah kembali? Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu." Kata Jieun menyambutku.

Aku terkejut dari lamunanku. " Te.. terimakasih Jieun-_ssi_… maksudku, _noona_." Kataku tergagap.

" Kau terlihat senang… _waeyo_?." Tanyanya.

" A.. _aniya_… aku merasa sedikit lebih baik hari ini." Kataku cepat.

" Oh… baiklah. Cepatlah keatas dan mandi. Akan kusiapkan makanannya untukmu." Katanya.

" _Araseo_…" kataku.

" Oh ya! Kim_ ahjumma_ tidak bisa datang hari ini, dia menghubungiku tadi sore. Mungkin besok dia akan datang untuk menjengukmu." Kata Jieun.

" _Nde_. Aku akan menunggunya besok." Kataku.

Aku segera naik keatas, dan segera mandi. Hingga aku kembali ke kamar dan makan malam, senyumku masih terus tersungging. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hubunganku dengan Daehyun tidak akan bisa berlanjut lagi. Aku dan dia berbeda, dan Yongguk membutuhkan Junhong untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Aku sangat ingin bersama Daehyun. Hanya saja… aku tidak punya pilihan…

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Junhong pergi untuk menemui Yongguk sekitar pukul 4 sore, atas permintaan Yongguk sebelumnya. Yongguk bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dia juga berpesan bahwa Junhong harus berhati-hati dan tidak boleh tertangkap oleh ayahnya.

" Junghong_ie_, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Jieun.

" Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Aku akan pulang cepat." Kata Junhong.

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah." Kata Jieun.

Setelah itu Junhong pergi ke tempat yang sudah diberitahu oleh Yongguk, tak jauh dari café memang. Sesampainya disana, dia segera mencari sosok kekasihnya itu.

" Junhong_ie_!." Panggil Yongguk tak jauh dari tempat Junhong berdiri. "_Yeogi_!." Panggil Yongguk sambil melampaikan tangan. Junhong segera menghampirinya.

" Ada apa _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

Junhong menatap Junhong beberapa saat, membuat Junhong tidak mengerti harus apa. " Junhong-ah." Kata Yongguk dengan kalem.

" N.. _nde hyung_?." Tanya Junhong, dia gugup karena Yongguk tidak pernah bicara dengan nada yang amat sayang seperti itu, dan Yongguk terlihat berbeda.

" Sebenarnya ini sudah kurencanakan sejak lama, tetapi aku masih belum yakin. Tapi kemarin aku sudah sangat yakin akan hal ini." Kata Yongguk.

" Ma… maksudmu _hyung_? Apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Aku tidak ingin kau kembali bersama ayahmu. Dan sudah lama aku mengumpulkan uang untuk mengajakmu hidup bersama. Tidak disini, tidak lagi di Seoul. Pergi kemanapun dimanapun asal kau bisa bahagia." Kata Yongguk sambil membingkai wajah Junhong.

Junhong sangat terkejut, begitu juga aku. Jadi selama ini Yongguk memang benar-benar menyayangi Junhong hingga seperti itu?.

" Jeo… _jeongmalyo hyung_?..." Tanya Junhong terperangah.

" _Nde_. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau senang?." Tanya Yongguk.

Junhong tersenyum lebar. " _Nde_! Aku senang sekali _hyung_!." Kata Junhong yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari Yongguk.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_!." Seru Junhong.

I.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa Yongguk harus mengajak Junhong untuk hidup jauh dari Seoul? Itu berarti… aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi… detik berikutnya aku merasa sangat sangat menyesal tidak pernah berkata jujur pada Daehyun ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama mungkin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ingin terus bersama Daehyun dan membiarkan Junhong tertidur untuk selamanya.

" Jadi kapan kau ingin segera berangkat?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Ini terlalu cepat _hyung_. Kurasa aku ingin menunggu beberapa hari lagi. Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab Junhong.

" _Araseo_. Katakan padaku kapanpun saat kau sudah siap." Kata Yongguk.

" _Nde_. Terimakasih banyak _hyung_." Kata Junhong tulus.

" Jadi, hari ini kau akan kemana? Apa ingin kuantar?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Aniya_. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau urus saja keperluanmu hyung. Aku juga tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai bertemu dengan ayahmu." Kata Yongguk sambil mengeratkan syal di leher Junhong saat angin bertiup lebih kencang.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik _hyung_." Kata Junhong lalu mengecup pipi Yongguk dan kemudian mereka berpisah.

Seulas senyum terkulum di bibir Junhong sepanjang perjalanan. Dia benar-benar sangat gembira dengan keputusan Yongguk. dia merasa ini adalah waktu yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu. Bebas dari ayahnya, dan bebas dari kesengsaraannya.

Harusnya kau ikut senang dengan hal ini. Akhirnya aku tidak lagi harus melindungi Junhong dari segala macam masalah. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini.

Tak lama setelah itu Junhong sudah sampai di café milik Jieun. " Oh, cepat sekali kau kembali. Kukira kau akan terlambat." Kata Jieun.

" _Nde_, aku hanya bertemu seseorang tadi." Jawab Junhong.

" _Nuguya_?." Tanya Jieun antusias.

" … emm.. _namjachingu_…" jawab Junhong pelan dengan nada malunya.

" _Omo_! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih ternyata? Ayo katakan padaku seperti apa dia…" kata Jieun sambil menarik Junhong.

" Di.. dia… biasa saja, dia sangat acuh, dan dia… hmmm… dia ketua geng. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Eh? _Jinjjayo_? Beberapa aku kenal mereka, karena biasanya mereka datang ke café-ku seminggu sekali." Kata Jieun.

" Karena dia ketua geng aku sedikit tidak suka saatdia berkelahi, tapi kurasa dia sudah mulai sedikit berubah." Kata Junhong.

" Hmm.. siapa namanya?." Tanya Jieun.

" Yongguk."

" Yongguk… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu… hmm… Yong-guk…" gumam Jieun sambil berpikir keras.

" Ah! Bang Yongguk kan? Dia salah satu temanku saat masih sekolah dulu!." Kata Jieun sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

" Eh?_Noona_ mengenalnya?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" _Nde_. Dia memang punya perangai yang kasar. Tapi jika karena kau dia berubah menjadi lebih baik, aku senang." Kata Jieun.

" Dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama. Dia mengajakku tinggal di kota lain untuk menghindari ayah." Kata Junhong.

" _Jeongmal_? Sepertinya dia memang pria berani. Aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku. Aku berharap kalian bisa hidup dengan baik." Kata Jieun.

" Terimakasih _noona_…" kata Junhong.

" Aku sedikit terkejut anak sepertimu bisa memiliki _namjachingu _sepertinya." Kata Jieun sambil tertawa kecil. " Nah, sekarang kau ke atas saja dulu, kurasa pelanggan mulai ramai lagi." Kata Jieun.

Junhong segera keatas, lama kelamaan aku jadi kesal dengan Junhong yang masih dalam _mood_ begitu bahagia. Aku juga harusnya mendapat sedikit hak untuk bersama orang yang kusuka!.

Diatas, Junhong hanya membaca buku, membuatku sangat kebosanan. Selain itu aku terus berfikir apakah Daehyun akan mencariku? Aku kembali melihat jam dinding, dan sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Aku ingin keluar untuk menemui Daehyun.

15 menit kemudian aku mengambil alih tubuh Junhong dan masih bimbang apakah aku akan keluar atau tidak. Aku mengambil sekaleng soda dari lemari es kecil di ujung ruangan, lalu berdiri di dekat jendela melihat keadaan di luar. Apapun yang terjadi, ketika nanti aku bertemu dengan Daehyun, aku harus mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan. Meski aku benci harus berpisah dengannya, aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Aku sungguh tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal. Daehyun. Senyumku tiba-tiba terkembang tanpa perintah dari otakku. Dia terlihat mencari seseorang, dan aku sudah tau pasti siapa yang dia cari. Dia berdiri sebentar di seberang jalan di depan salah satu _café_ lain di blok ini.

Aku segera turun ke bawah dengan buru-buru. Setidaknya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengannya sebelum Yongguk membawa Junhong pergi jauh.

" Junhong_ie_, kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam." Kata Jieun.

" Umm… Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar." Jawabku senormal mungkin.

" Hmm… bisakah kau belikan aku beberapa bahan yang habis? Hanya sedikit kok." Kata Jieun.

" Baiklah." Jawabku terpaksa.

Jieun menulis di secarik kertas dengan cepat. Lalu memberikannya padaku beserta uangnya. Kemudian aku segera mengambilnya, dan menyimpannya di sakuku. Setelah itu aku segera keluar dari_ café_.

Tak seberapa lama, Daehyun melihatku, dan dia segera memanggilku sambil memasang senyum bodohnya itu. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa sampai menyukai orang sepertinya.

" Zelo-_yah_!." Serunya sambil berlari menghampiriku.

" _Ya_! kau lagi kau lagi!." Kesalku.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak suka aku menemuimu?." Tanyanya sambil memelukku.

" Heish! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa kita ini bukan kekasih." Kataku.

" Aku juga sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak peduli kita kekasih atau bukan, aku tetap akan menyukaimu." Kata Daehyun sambil mencubit pipiku gemas.

" _Ya_! jangan sentuh aku!." Kesalku sambil memukul punggung tangannya.

" Kau lucu sekali Zelo-_yah_… _neomu kwiyowo_." Katanya sambil tertawa.

" _Ya_! _Geumanhera_!." Kataku lebih kencang.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireo_!."

" _Wae_? Ini malam minggu, ayolah, kita jarang sekali pergi berdua." Rengeknya.

"_ Shireo_!." Sahutku singkat.

" Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai iya. _Kajja_! Kita pergi untuk makan!." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Akhirnya Daehyun membawaku untuk pergi ke restoran. Aku sedikit tidak enak pada Jieun karena aku harusnya segera membeli barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

" Kau suka sekali dengan pasta?." Tanya Daehyun padaku saat dia memperhatikanku sangat lahap memakan pasta.

" Aku suka memang." Jawabku singkat.

" Kau boleh tambah lagi kalau kau mau." Katanya.

" _Ani_. kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku harus segera kembali." Kataku.

" _Wae_? Aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersamamu." Kata Daehyun.

" Kenapa kau selalu bilang seperti itu?." Tanyaku.

" _Molla_. Aku merasa kau akan pergi dariku jika aku tidak menahanmu. Aku tau itu terdengar aneh. Tapi setiap aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah." Kata Daehyun.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memandangnya, pasta yang sebelumnya mendapat perhatian sepenuhnya dariku sekarang tidak lagi kupedulikan, padahal aku suka sekali saat pasta sudah hampir habis. Aku bisa merasakan sausnya lebih banyak.

" Jika aku memang harus pergi dan tidak bisa bersamamu bagaimana?." Tanyaku.

" Bukan itu. Bukan pergi dalam artian seperti itu." Jawabnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak paham. " Lalu maksud artianmu '_pergi_'itu seperti apa?." Tanyaku.

" Hmm.. ini susah untuk dimengerti… Seperti kau mendapat mimpi indah ketika tidur. Kau sangat suka dengan mimpi itu dan ingin terus merasakannya, tapi ketika kau bangun kau tidak lagi bisa menemukan mimpi itu. Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat bersamamu." Katanya. Dia menceritakannya dengan memperlihatkan bahwa dia memang merasakan hal-hal itu.

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan '_mimpi_' dan '_kepergian_'ku?." tanyaku.

" Aku memang belum mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku hanya tau bahwa kau bernama Zelo dan kau mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, dan aku mencintaimu, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dan semua berjalan seperti itu. Seperti kataku tadi, aku takut kau bisa hilang. Hilang dari dunia ini, dan aku akan terbangun dengan rasa penyesalan." Kata Daehyun.

" Hilang dari dunia ini? Maksudmu aku akan mati begitu?."

" Hilang. Bukan mati. Aku juga bingung dengan hal itu, jika kau tidak mati lalu kau akan hilang dengan cara seperti apa? Itulah yang kurasakan, dan aku mencoba untuk mencari jawaban yang logis akan hal itu. Terkadang aku ini merasa kau ini tidak nyata, kau tidak ada di dunia ini." Kata Daehyun.

Apa dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang abstrak tentangku? Selama ini hanya Daehyun yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bahwa aku tidak nyata.

" Memang benar tidak banyak yang kau tau tentangku. Dan aku tidak ingin kau tau hal lain tentangku. Cukup kau tau bahwa aku Zelo itu sudah sangat cukup untukku. Aku tau kau keras kepala. Tapi kurasa memang lebih baik kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi." Kataku.

" _Shireo_. Aku tetap ingin bersamamu." Katanya tegas.

" Berikan alasan yang tepat untuk itu." Kataku.

" Alasanku tidak logis dan tidak rasional. Aku hanya merasakannya ketika pertamakali kita bicara dulu. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa mencintai seorang _namja _yang sama sekali tidak kukenal degan segenap hatiku. Dan aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang juga membutuhkanku. Yang kulihat darimu saat kita bertemu adalah, kau sudah kesakitan dan sangat kesepian dalam waktu yang sangat lama—"

" Cukup! Jung Daehyun. Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Lakukan semua hal sesuai keinginanmu. Kau sudah berada cukup jauh dari batasanmu, kau akan jauh lebih baik bersama orang lain diluar sana dari pada terus berada di dekat orang bermasalah sepertiku." Potongku tegas. Dia sudah terlalu banyak tau tentangku. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk bersanding dengannya.

Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya nanti. Lebih baik berpisah seperti ini. Maka aku bisa pergi tanpa merasa beban padanya. Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi setelah hari itu. Dengan begitu kita berdua tidak akan jatuh cinta, dan aku tidak membuatnya merasakan perasaan-perasaan abstrak itu.

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku erat. " Aku tidak pernah menyerah, Zelo-_yah_. Meski kau mengatakan itu berkali-kali, aku tetap akan menerimamu. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Kupastikan itu." Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. " Maka kau akan menyesal, kau akan bangun dari tidurmu dan tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Zelo lagi." Kataku.

" Aku pasti akan mengeluarkannya dan membuatnya mengakui bahwa semua yang dikatakannya saat ini adalah bohong. Aku tau bahwa Zelo sudah mencintai Jung Daehyun, dan dia tidak ingin berpisah seperti ini." Katanya.

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. " Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kuharap kau hidup jauh lebih baik." Kataku terdengar seperti aku menahan emosi dalam nada suaraku. Hal terakhir yang kulakukan adalah memberikan pandangan penuh kekesalan, dan emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah itu aku segera pergi dari sana, masih dengan perasaan amat menyesal, karena aku sudah melepas orang yang kucintai sekarang.

Tapi keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Junhong tetap membutuhkan kehidupan bersama Yongguk, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk hidup bersama. Ya aku sangat menyesal mengatakan semua itu pada Daehyun, tapi aku juga memikirkan tentang kehidupanJunhong, dia tidak bisa hidup bersamaku, dan Junhong tidak bisa hidup untuk dua orang yang berbeda. Daehyun tidak mencintai Junhong, dan begitu pula Yongguk yang tidak mencintaiku.

Pada akhirnya satu orang harus dikorbankan untuk ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong mengenakan syal yang dipinjamkan Daehyun waktu itu, dia mengira itu adalah syal milik Jieun yang sengaja dipinjamkan padanya, aku tidak ingin dia mengingat apapun tentang Daehyun, jadi aku mengganti ingatan itu untuknya.

" Junhong_ie_, sepertinya tadi malam kau tidak membeli 2 bahan yang sudah kutulis." Kata Jieun ketika Junhong turun ke dapur _cafe_. Sial! Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menemukan 2 bahan yang ada di catatan belanja kemarin. Jika Jieun cerita...

" Kapan _noona_ menyuruhku?." Tanya Junhong.

" Heish... tentu saja tadi malam. Tapi tak apa tadi pagi aku sudah membelinya." Kata Jieun yang masih sibuk pada pekerjaannya.

" Tadi malam aku tidur _noona_, aku tidak keluar." Kata Junhong masih bingung. Sudah jangan lanjutkan percakapan ini...

" Memangnya aku tadi malam salah lihat? Tadi malam kau keluar Choi Junhong_ie_... kenapa kau jadi pelupa gitu?." Tanya Jieun sambil membuat kopi untuk pembeli.

Junhong masih terdiam tidak mengerti, Junhong hanya mengingatsemalam setelah bertemu dengan Yongguk dia kembali ke_ cafe _dan tidur diatas.

" Junhong_ie_." Panggil Jieun lagi sebelum Junhong pergi.

" _Nde_, _noona_?."

" Aku suka syalmu. Sangat cocok denganmu. Apa kau baru membelinya?." Tanya Jieun.

Siaaal! Bisa ketahuan jika Junhong menemukan banyak kejanggalan. " Bukannya syal ini milik _noona_? _Noona_ kan yang pinjamkan padaku?." Tanya Junhong.

" Haah? Kau ini kenapa bertanya hal-hal aneh sih Junhong_ie_? Aku tidak punya syal seperti itu, kau pasti membelinya, atau kekasihmu yang memberikannya padamu. Sudahlah. Sana ambil makan siangmu. Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan kamar atas." Kata Jieun.

" _Nde_..."

Junhong semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat hal yang dikatakan oleh Jieun, dan kenapa dia bisa pergi tanpa dia sadari dia melakukannya. Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya menemukanku, bertahun-tahun aku menyembunyikan identitasku darinya, tak akan kubairkan dia tau.

" Jika bukan milik Jieun _noona_, lalu milik siapa syal ini? Apa benar aku pergi tadi malam? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Apa yang terjadi padaku?." Gumam Junhong bingung.

Aku sudah tidak bisa muncul terlalu sering sekarang, selain untuk menghindari Junhong dan para geng di luar sana, aku juga tidak memiliki banyak alasan untuk keluar lagi. Aku akan keluar ketika dibutuhkan.

Tapi satu-satunya yang kucemaskan adalah, Daehyun...

Aku tau dia pasti tidak menyerah untuk mencariku, aku juga masih menyayanginya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Junhong tau akan Daehyun, aku sadar aku tidak memiliki tubuh ini. Tapi jika aku sangat egois, aku akan terus mempertahankan kehidupanku sebagai seorang Zelo.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Noona_, aku akan pergi sebentar." Kata Junhong.

" Kau akan kemana?." Tanya Jieun.

" Hanya membeli sesuatu di toko sebelah, tidak akan lama."

" Aku tidak ingin ayahmu menemukanmu."

" _Arasseo_. Aku akan sangat berhati-hati." Kata Junhong sambil menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam syal yang tebal.

" Baiklah. Cepat kembali."

Aku bisa merasakan Junhong terus menerus memikirkan waktu-waktunya yang hilang. Dia memikirkan banyak cara untuk bisa mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan hal ini.

Ketika dia akan masuk ke toko yang akan dia kunjungi, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya. Membuatnya tersentak.

" Hey, Rambut merah." Sapa orang itu. Junhong terlihat bingung. Akupun juga tidak mengenal orang itu. Dia mempunyai wajah yang tegas dan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

" _Nugu_?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Oh, maaf. Kau pasti tidak tau siapa aku. Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun." Katanya sambil memasang senyum.

Junhong masih terdiam karena bingung. " Aku sungguh tertarik melihatmu waktu ada di _pub_ waktu itu." Katanya.

Junhong semakin tidak mengerti. " Kau pasti Zelo kan? Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencarimu. Dan ternyata kita bertemu disini." Katanya.

Sial! Sepertinya dia salah satu pengunjung yang biasanya datang di _pub_ yang dulu sering ku kunjungi. Junghong masih terdiam beberapa saat. Dia benar-benar ingin tau siapa Zelo yang di cari banyak orang. Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena semua orang memanggilnya Zelo.

" Lalu ada kepentingan apa denganku?." jawab Junhong. Sepertinya dia berpura-pura bahwaa dia adalah Zelo.

" Sepertinya aku harus langusng ke _point_-nya. Sejak aku melihatmu di _pub_ waktu itu, aku akui aku sangat tertarik padamu." Katanya.

Junhong sedikit merasa takut, karena dia memang tidak pernah bicara hal seperti ini dengan orang asing, hanya pada Yongguk saja dia bisa bicara dengan normal, bahkan pada teman-teman Yongguk dia juga tidak akan bicara jika dia tidak di Tanya.

" Tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Orang itu terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. " Oh benarkah? Tapi dari yang kudengar, tak ada orang yang bisa mendekatimu. Itu salah satu alasan aku ingin mendekatimu." Jawabnya.

" Kenapa seperti itu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau. Semua orang tau kau terkenal sangat dingin. Bahkan kau meledakkan pemilik _pub_ ketika dia hampir menidurimu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil, seolah dia sangat suka cerita itu.

Junhong terlihat sangat terkejut. Bagaimana ini… Semoga dia mengira Zelo adalah orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

" Darimana kau tau cerita itu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Dari salah satu bartender disana." Jawabnya. " Sebelumnya aku memang tidak tau jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Ternyata ada orang yang beruntung yang bisa menjinakkanmu. Tak kukira kau terlihat lebih polos dan berwajah suci seperti ini." Kata orang itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong sambil sedikit menarik kebawah syal yang menutupi wajah Junhong. " Ironi sekali, namja secantik dirimu sudah membunuh banyak orang." Bisiknya pelan sambil menyeringai.

" A… aku harus pergi." Kata Junhong sambil berbalik pergi. Tapi orang itu menahan lengannya.

" Tapi kurasa aku tetap akan memperhatikanmu. Jika kau bosan, hubungi aku." Katanya sambil menyelipkan kartu namanya di saku Junhong, lalu melepaskan Junhong pergi.

" Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti bukan aku! Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun!." Gumam Junhong ketakutan. " Aku bukan Zelo… Aku bukan pembunuh! Aku tidak seperti itu…"

Dia segera kembali ke café. Jieun sedikit bingung karena Junhong kembali dengan cepat dan terlihat sangat kacau.

Junhong mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya dari ketakutan. Dia takut jika orang yang di sebut Zelo itu adalah dia. Jujur saja aku muak melihatnya. Dia yang selalu mewujudkan dan melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan, aku melakukan semua hal yang hanya bisa ia pikirkan dan tak bisa ia lakukan! Dan sekarang dia tidak ingin menjadi orang seperti itu.

Cih! Jika dia ingin melawanku, maka dia hanya akan melawan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini aku menyembunyikan identitasku karena aku kasihan padanya. Aku kasihan padanya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan selama bertahun-tahun ini akulah yang menanggung rasa sakitnya, karena itu aku membencinya.

Dia mencari cara apapun untuk membuktikan apakah dia adalah Zelo atau bukan. Apapun yang akan dia lakukan dia tidak akan menemukanku.

Dia menulis semua aktivitasnya dengan detail beserta waktunya. Dia akan terus menulis seperti itu, memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mengalami waktu yang hilang. Meski dia menulis seperti itu, aku masih bisa lolos dan masih bisa memakai tubuhnya tanpa dia bisa tau.

Selama beberapa hari dia terus melakukan cara itu. Aku memang tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak keluar dalam waktu yang lama. Aku butuh melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan semua perasaanku dan rasa sakitku.

Malam itu aku putuskan untuk keluar. Sekitar pukul 12 malam aku mengendap-endap keluar dari _café_ milik Jieun. Aku pergi ke sebuah _pub_ kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku menghabiskan banyak minuman disana. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang, aku tidak lagi bisa sebebas dulu, dimana aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang kuinginkan dan melakukan apapun tanpa peduli kata orang lain.

Hanya demi menyelamatkan anak bodoh ini, aku harus ikut bersembunyi. Jika saja ayahnya tidak ikut campur, mungkin aku sudah membantai orang-orang yang mencariku itu.

Ketika aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, aku segera kembali ke _café_ sebelum ada yang tau aku keluar.

Saat aku akan masuk ke _café_, tiba-tiba aku melihat Jieun. Aku segera bersembunyi di jalan kecil di sebelah _café_.

" Sepagi ini kemana perginya anak itu?." Kudengar dia berbicara sambil kembali masuk ke dalam _café_. Aku tidak tau jika dia menginap di _café_ hari ini. Jika aku menyelinap masuk tetap saja mencurigakan, karena dari awal dia sudah tau aku tidak ada di _café_. Dan jika aku terang-terangan masuk, aku juga pasti ditanyai kemana aku pergi semalaman.

" Baiklah. Apa boleh buat…" gumamku.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam _café_ tanpa mengendap-endap seperti sebelumnya. " Junhongie? Apa itu kau?." Tanya Jieun dari dalam.

" _Nde_… _noona_.." jawabku.

" Darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kukira kau sudah diambil oleh ayahmu." Katanya khawatir.

" Maaf… tadi aku pergi ke rumah Yongguk _hyung_. Jika malam seperti ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahku kan? Dan aku juga tidak tau jika noona ada di _café_ hari ini." Kataku.

" Haish… baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkan jika kau pergi tanpa pamit begitu."

" _Arasseo_…" sahutku sambil berjalan menuju lantai 2 dan kembali tidur.

Keesokkan paginya Junhong terbangun dan segera mulai bekerja membantu Jieun di _café_.

" _Noona_ menginap di _café_ semalam?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Ck! Kau kan sudah tau." Sahut Jieun masih sambil menata meja dan kursi.

" Aku tidak tau. Kukira kemarin _noona_ pulang." Kata Junhong.

" Dasar kau ini. Kau itu selalu cepat lupa sesuatu. Selain itu jika kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu bilang saja. Aku akan membolehkanmu untuk menemuinya. Dan untuk hari ini kau tidak perlu membantuku bekerja. Kau boleh keluar dengan Yongguk." kata Jieun.

Junhong terlihat bingung. " Memangnya aku pernah bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan Yongguk _hyung_ ya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau kan tadi malam menemuinya. Aku bisa mengerti kok kalau kalian saling suka. Sudah pergilah." Kata Jieun.

Aku benar-benar salah dalam membuat alasan tadi malam. Jika terus seperti ini Junhong bisa tau siapa aku.

Pagi itu Junhong akhirnya pergi menemui Yongguk. Dia terus berfikir apakah dia benar-benar Zelo yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai pembunuh.

" Hey!." Seru seseorang dari belakang. Junhong menoleh dan sangat terkajut tiba-tiba dia dipeluk seseorang, Junhong tidak melihat siapa wajah orang itu, tapi dia bisa merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat.

" Jangan katakan hal-hal mengerikan untuk berpisah denganku. Kau sangat tau aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Siapapun kau, darimana asalmu, ataupun meski kau memiliki hal-hal buruk dalam dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kumohon… jangan pergi lagi. Aku benar-beanr tidak tahan jauh darimu."

Aku terkejut ketika ternyata orang adalah Daehyun. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Seolah menyerah apapun yang terjadi nanti aku pasrahkan pada takdir. Jika memang Junhong harus tau siapa aku. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan adalah, menyakiti pria ini lebih dari yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hellooooo! Aku udah balik lagi nih! Maaf lama, bahkan sampe berganti tahun :D

Pertamakali tahun baru yang kupikirin adalah " Oh iya, FF-ku apa kabar? Udah ganti tahun aku belum update." Tapi akhirnya niat itu terpatahkan, karena dimalam tahun baru aku di friendzone-in cowok yang kusuka. –eyaaaa kok malah jadi curhat?- sakitnya tuh di— -sudah hentikan-

Jadi aku sempet hilang tujuan hidup selama berhari-hari karena itu.

Makasih buat yang masih mantengin FF-ku. FF ini yang paling banyak dapet respon " Alur susah di tebak" dan aku bersyukur atas hal itu. Berarti FF-ku mulai jadi anti mainstream dan nggak picisan. Walaupun aku sendirinya juga nggak bisa nebak alur cerita ini gimana kyahahahaha –ketawa nista-

Oke sekarang terungkaplah siapa cowok yang naksir Zelo di club waktu itu. Oke, untuk sekedar informasi bagi beberapa readers yang masih bingung, nih aku kasih sedikit clue :

Sebenarnya Zelo ataupun Junhong itu bisa saling ngendali'in tubuh, Cuma siapa yang paling kuat aja yang keluar nantinya. Jadilah Zelo lebih bisa keluar ketimbang Junhong.

Dan emang Zelo itu sekarang kan jadi buronan, jadi emang nggak bisa leluasa kelayapan, tapi nggak segitunya juga kale… jadi si Zelo itu tetep kluyuran tapi tetap dalam zona aman. So jangan terlalu khawatir dia ketangkep.

Ok kurasa itu dulu infonya. Entah kenapa aku pelit banget kasih clue di FF ini. Mungkin saking aku pingin readers bener-bener nggak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi di chap ini aku sedikit kehilangan exited-nya. Jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan bagi readers yang udah nunggu-nunggu.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan, aku nggak nge-endingin FF ini di chapter 4. Soalnya belum nyampe konflik kok udah nyampe 20 page aku ngetik, jadi yah aku TBC-in dulu. –lagian kalian pinginnya juga nggak ending dulu kan?- dan sebenarnya aku yang pingin FF ini cepet ending. Kalian tau gak? Aku udah setengah tahun nggak nulis ending FF-ku gara-gara banyak yang discontinued. Dan baru kemarren aku nge-endingin FF SPEED-ku yang Cuma two shoot. Dan aku paling payah bikin ending. Liat aja FF-FFku endingnya pasti gak jelas. Soalnya bikin ending yang estetika itu menurutku susah. Selain itu banyak FF-ku yang 'harusnya' uda ending, tapi karena readers bisa nebak ceritanya, aku langsung rombak lagi dan nambah chap. Jadilah semua FF-ku numpuk *backsound petir*

Tapi kuusahakan FF ini nggak ending dulu, agar ceritanya berjalan estetika, dan doakan berending estetika. Banyak dari readers bingung berending BangLo ato DaeLo, sebagai author FF ini –bahkan aku author DaeLo- aku tidak memikirkan couple mana endingnya. Tapi akunya sih nggak milih dua-duanya –kena bacok- soalnya aku lihat dari segi ceritanya. Susah lho nentuin couple akhirnya… T^T

Tapi aku usahain endingnya bikin kalian nggak terima, kyahahahaha. Biar greget kan? *ketawa evil* *dilempar kelaut* aku ingin kalian juga menderita sepertiku, soalnya setiap aku baca FF, endingnya selalu bikin aku gak terima. Dan apakah kalian tau? Siapapun readers disini yang baca komik Black Butler kalian pasti akan menderita ketika ada di halaman akhir. Si Yana Toboso itu yah kalo naruh TBC itu greget banget. Pas lagi seru-serunya tiba-tiba TBC, bikin kepo hidup mati, membuatku harus maksa punya uang untuk beli vol berikutnya. Itulah kenapa aku kalo bikin FF pas TBC mesti pas disaat-saat seru. Kyahahaha rasakan penderitaan kepo itu teman-teman *ketawa nista*

Okelah kayaknya udahan deh aku cuap-cuap. Okedeh, kasih tau aku kalian pingin kayak gimana di chap selanjutnya. Aku pastikan itu tidak terwujud *kena bacok* selama kalian Riview akupasti update FF ini kok :D

Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Hati-hati kena friendzone yah :D

Mind To Riview?


	5. The Mechanism

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 5 : The Mechanism.

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Akan ku__temukan jalan itu_

_Akan kuhapus semua kesedihan __dan __masa lalu dari dalam hatiku_

_Aku akan meluruskan semua kehendak hatiku_

_T__etap bertahan untuk orang yang kusayangi_

_Aku percaya pada takdir yang membawaku hingga hari ini_

_Aku akan terus mengejar kebenaran itu_

_Dunia ini memang terlalu ganas untuk kutapaki dengan keyakinan lemahku_

_Selalu akan ada harapan untuk esok_

_Mencari tau semua yang sudah terjadi pada waktu-waktuku_

_Kerusakan pada dunia ini yang perlahan mengikisku_

_Aku akan menemukan penyusup itu, aku tak akan berhenti mencari_

_Cukup semua penderitaan yang dilakukan menggunakan tubuhku_

_Mempertahankan kebahagiaanku adalah sesuatu terpenting_

_Untuk mengembalikanku kembali bernafas dan menyentuh cahaya_

_Aku tau akan sulit bagiku_

_Karena aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa kelahiranku adalah suatu anugrah_

_Meninggalkan kenangan dan kebaikan untuk orang lain yang kutemui_

_Aku. Yang melawan_

_Aku. Yang terindah_

_Aku. Choi Junhong_

.

.

.

.

.

_Sejak kapan jalanku terbelenggu seperti ini?_

_Kegelapan dalam hatiku adalah kesedihan masa lalu yang tak terhapuskan_

_Aku tidak bisa mencegah kehendak hatiku_

_Tak ada siapapun disini untuk membantuku bernafas_

_Persetan dengan takdir. Aku akan terus sendirian disini_

_Bahkan kebenaran tak bisa mengungkap rasa sakitku_

_Untuk memutarbalikkan dunia ini dengan keinginan sinting_

_Harapan pada esok akan selalu runtuh_

_Aku tau dusta inilah yang akan memakanku dalam jemu dan dosa_

_Di dunia yang gila ini aku berubah menjadi kasat mata dan menghilang_

_Tolong jangan temukan aku, jangan mencariku_

_Aku tak mau menyakitimu di dunia dalam imajinasi orang lain ini_

_Membuang dusta ini adalah sesuatu yang terpenting_

_Untuk menjerumuskanku kembali dalam gelap tanpa cahaya_

_Aku tidak akan pernah takut akan hal itu_

_Karena aku diciptakan untuk kembali melebur dalam ketiadaan_

_Meninggalkan jejak lara dan kebencian di setiap orang yang kulewati_

_Aku. Yang teradili_

_Aku. Yang terburuk_

_Aku. Zelo_

.

.

.

.

.

# Junhong Pov.

" Jangan katakan hal-hal mengerikan untuk berpisah denganku. Kau sangat tau aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Siapapun kau, darimana asalmu, ataupun meski kau memiliki hal-hal buruk dalam dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kumohon… jangan pergi lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jauh darimu."

Aku terdiam ketika orang ini memelukku. Entah kenapa aku membiarkannya seperti ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat denganku. aku merasakan perasaan rindunya seperti aku sudah lama mengenalnya.

Aku membalas pelukannya.

" Tenanglah… semua akan baik-baik saja." Kataku.

" _Kajima_…"

" Aku bukanlah orang yang kau rindukan. Tapi kuharap dia bisa membalas pelukanmu ini." Kataku.

" _Aniya_. Orang yang kurindukan ada disini. Di pelukanku sekarang. Kau. Zelo." Katanya.

" Ze… Zelo…" kataku pelan. Orang ini… apa dia mengenal Zelo?.

" Aku bukan Zelo. Maaf…" kataku pelan.

Dia melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajahku. Dia adalah orang yang waktu itu bertemu denganku dan Yongguk _hyung_.

" Kau Zelo. Zeloku. Lihat kau memakai sepatu yang sama saat pertamakali kita bertemu. Dan kau memakai syalku. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kau bukan Zelo. Aku bukan orang yang berbeda yang sering bertemu denganmu." Katanya.

" Aku Choi Junhong. Aku belum pernah mengenalmu sedekat itu. Maaf." Kataku.

Dia terlihat bingung. Tapi jika syal ini miliknya berarti dia tidak berbohong. Bahkan akulah yang terlihat berbohong.

" Kurasa kita harus bicara." Kataku.

Aku membatalkan pertemuanku dengan Yongguk _hyung_ dan memilih untuk bicara dengan _namja_ bernama Jung Daehyun ini di rumahnya.

" Jadi ini rumahmu?." Tanyaku.

" Salah satu _apartement_ yang kupunya. Aku memiliki banyak tempat tinggal. Beberapa milik kakak angkatku dan dia menyuruhku untuk memakainya." Jawabnya.

Aku duduk di sofa miliknya. " Kurasa aku harus mengembalikan ini padamu." Kataku sambil melepas syal miliknya.

" _Ani_. simpanlah. Syal itulah yang membuatku bisa mengenalimu bahwa kau Zelo."

" Maaf. Aku bukan Zelo."

" Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kau bukan Zelo. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana syalku ada padamu? Atau bagaimana aku bisa tau hal-hal mengenai dirimu jika kau merasa tidak pernah menemuiku?."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Itulah yang dikatakan banyak orang padaku. Sudah lama aku mencari _namja_ bernama Zelo itu. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang memanggilku dengan Zelo. Aku yakin kau sangat dekat dengannya. Kekasihku juga mencarinya." Kataku.

" Kekasihmu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?." Tanyanya.

" _Nde_. Yongguk _hyung_. Kita pernah bertemu kan waktu itu? Dia adalah kekasihku sejak dulu." Jawabku.

" Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi disini." Katanya. " Kalian adalah orang yang sama."

Aku… dan Zelo adalah orang yang sama? Tidak mungkin… kenapa itu bisa terjadi? apa penyusup itu adalah Zelo? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?.

" Tidak mungkin… kenapa bisa aku berada di dalam satu tubuh yang sama dengan Zelo?." Kataku.

Aku mulai ketakutan hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan sendiku. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku bukan pembunuh! Aku bukan orang itu! Aku bukan seseorang yang jahat yang memiliki perangai seperti itu!.

" Aku bukan Zelo… aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun… kau salah! Aku bukan Zelo!." Kataku ketakutan.

" Hey tenanglah… kau bukan seorang pembunuh…" katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

" Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh! Karena itulah dia ditakuti. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang… " kataku ketakutan.

" Jika Zelo memang pembunuh, kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? Selama aku mengenalnya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal jahat padaku. Dia adalah _namja_ kesepian yang ingin dilindungi. Dia adalah namja yang amat kucintai. Apapun yang pernah dia lakukan pada orang lain aku yakin itu tidak benar." Kata Daehyun.

" Bagaimana jika itu benar? Aku selalu mendapatkan luka yang tidak kuketahui asalnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari hal ini…"

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan cepat. " Kau bukan orang yang jahat… jika kau memang semua ini kau yang melakukan maka dunia ini sudah melakukan hal kejam padamu hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi… aku saksi bahwa kau tidak seperti itu…" katanya.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Entah kenapa air mataku jatuh tanpa kuperintahkan. " Beri tau padaku… beri tau padaku siapa yang ada dalam diriku… hiks hiks… apa yang dia inginkan?." Kataku.

" Dia yang ada didalam sana bukanlah orang yang harus kita benci. Karena aku yakin seberapapun dia pernah melakukan hal tak termaafkan, dia adalah orang yang bisa kita andalkan." Kata Daehyun.

" Bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal buruk lagi?... hiks hiks… bagaimana jika orang-orang yang ia sakiti membalas dan menyakitiku?."

" Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Dan aku akan terus melindunginya." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, kau pulang sedikit petang hari ini. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Yongguk?." Tanya Jieun _noona_.

" _Nde_. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Jawabku.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanyanya lagi.

" Ya. aku baik-baik saja."

" Makan malam sudah kusiapkan untukmu."

" Terimakasih banyak _noona_."

Aku terus termenung memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan Zelo. Kapan dan kenapa dia bisa berada di tubuh yang sama denganku? bagaimana jika dia akan membahayakan bagiku? Seolah aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengenali diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

" Junhong_ie_? Apa kau masih belum tidur?."

Tiba-tiba kulihat _ahjumma_ datang. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit tenang.

" Aku dengar dari Jieun jika kau terlihat sedikit tidak tenang. Karena itu aku datang." Kata ahjumma sambil duduk di depanku.

" Bagaimana kabar ayah?." Tanyaku.

Ahjumma menghela nafas panjang. " Bahkan kau masih menanyakan kabarnya?."

Aku hanya terdiam tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan _ahjumma_. Walaupun aku sangat takut untuk kembali pulang ke rumah aku tidak bisa tidak mengetahui keadaan ayahku sendiri.

" Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia benar-benar seperti orang gila. Dia mencarimu seperti ingin membunuhmu saja. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya pada polisi? Jika dia menemukanmu kau tak akan bisa lolos lagi. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini, kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi terlalu lama dsiini." Kata _ahjumma_.

" Aku mengerti ahjumma… Aku dan Yongguk _hyung_ akan pergi dari sini." Kataku.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu."

" _Ahjumma_…" kataku pelan.

" _Waeyo_?."

" Bagaimana jika ternyata aku juga sama bejatnya dengan ayahku?." Tanyaku.

" Hey kenapa kau bicara begitu? Bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Kata _ahjumma_.

" Bagaimana jika memang itu kulakukan?." Kataku pelan. " Bagaimana jika tanganku ini sudah menyakiti banyak orang?." Lanjutku.

_Ahjumma_ terdiam agak lama. Lalu dia menggenggam kedua tanganku. " Ceritakan apa yang terjadi?." katanya lembut.

Aku mendesah panjang. " Ada seseorang yang lain yang ada dalam diriku. Seseorang yang sangat jahat, seseorang yang tidak memiliki hati. Dan aku baru saja menyadari keberadaannya…" kataku. " Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari ini ketika semua sudah terjadi? aku takut untuk berdekatan dengan orang yang kusayangi..." kataku mulai kacau, "… Bagaimana jika dia menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi? Bagaimana jika dia akan menyakitiku?." Kataku.

" Tenanglah… kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata _ahjumma_ mencoba membuatku lebih tenang dengan nada suaranya yang lembut. " Sejahat dan sekejam apapun sebuah hati nurani, dia tidak akan bisa menyakiti hal-hal yang ia sayangi. Tak sedikitpun dia bisa menyentuh kebenaran. Jika memang semua itu terjadi tanpa kau sadari, maka semua itu akan kau ketahui alasannya jika waktunya tiba. Kau akan diuji seberapa kuat kebernaranmu melawannya." Kata _ahjumma_.

" Tapi—"

" Kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah… Aku yakin ada hal baik di balik semua ini…" kata _ahjumma_.

Aku terdiam mencoba memikirkan perkataannya. " Akan kubawakan selimut tambahan untukmu. Apa kau butuh minuman hangat untuk lebih tenang?." Tanya _ahjumma_.

" _Aniya_. _Gamsahabnida ahjumma_…." Jawabku.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Kata _ahjumma_.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, aku mengkhawatirkan apakah penyusup itu akan menggunakan tubuhku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku segera pergi menemui Yongguk _hyung_. Kurasa aku harus segera bicara tentang kepindahan itu sesegera mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak berani menemui ayah sendirian. Setidaknya aku harus bersama Yongguk _hyung_ untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak tau ini keputusan yang baik atau tidak. Tapi apapun yang kupilih aku harus bisa menerima resikonya.

Ketika aku berada di halte untuk menunggu _bus_, tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang menarik lenganku dengan kasar. Ketika aku melihat siapa orang itu aku begitu terkejut dan ketakutan.

" Ayah! Lepaskan aku!." Kataku panik.

" Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lepas. Kau akan benar-benar menerima hukuman!." Kata ayah.

Dia terlihat benar-benar berantakan, bau alkohol dan rokok sangat kuat tercium darinya. Kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya jauh lebih jahat. Seolah dia sudah menemukan orang yang akan segera dia bunuh.

" Ayah! Kumohon biarkan aku pergi…" mohonku.

Tapi genggamannya semakin keras dia menyeretku hingga sampai di rumah. Aku begitu takut, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, melihat rumahku seperti melihat neraka. Ingatan tentang banyak hal yang buruk kembali bermunculan. Aku takut!

Dia membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar. Lalu membantingku kedalam. Belum sempat aku berdiri tiba-tiba membantingkan sebuah kursi padaku. Lalu memukuliku dengan keras. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima pukulan-pukulan darinya.

" Dasar anak tidak berguna! Beraninya kau melarikan dari hah! Kau pikir kau bisa selamanya sembunyi dariku? Kau sama saja seperti ibumu! Kau akan terus hidup menderita disini! Jika kau berani mengulangi perbuatanmu maka akan kupotong ke dua kakimu!." Serunya.

" Ayah! Hiks.. hiks.. berhenti!... kenapa kau melakukan ini.. hiks…"

" Jika kau menjadi anak penurut maka aku tidak akan menghukumu! Kelahiranmu benar-benar membawa kesialan!." Serunya.

PYAARR!

Kepalaku serasa pening selama beberapa saat dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pelipisku. Darah… Aku baru menyadari bahwa ayah memukul pelipisku dengan botol minuman kerasnya.

Mataku berkunang-kunang, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara ayah yang terus mencaci makiku dan pukulan-pukulannya yang rasanya sudah membuatku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

Pandanganku mulai gelap. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku melihat sebuah pintu, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membukanya. Ada sedikit rasa takut untuk membukanya. Aku terhenti ketika tanganku ada beberapa centi dari kenop pintu itu. Seperti merasaka sebuah De Javu. Apa aku pernah kesini sebelumnya? Terasa sangat familiar.

" Hey kau disana…" kudengar suara gema memanggilku dan aku menoleh kebelakang, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Entah kenapa aku merasa aku mengenal suara itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan…

" Bukalah jika kau berani menghadapi hal yang kau takuti di balik pintu itu." Kata suara itu lagi.

Kali ini aku bisa mendengar jelas bahwa itu suaraku sendiri. Aku kembali menatap pintu itu mengumpulkan sebuah kekuatan untuk melawannya.

Perlahan aku membukanya dengan cepat sembari masuk ke dalam sana, sangat sepi dan dingin disini. Ruangan itu kecil, kotor, dan berantakan. banyak sekali coretan-coretan di tembok seperti di tulis oleh orang yang frustasi. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku mengenali banyak sekali barang-barang milikku yang dulu pernah kupakai ketika masih kecil hingga remaja. Terlihat tergeletak disana sini.

Hatiku sedikit tersentak ketika aku melihat sosok seseorang sedang berdiri di pojok kamar itu menatapku. Awalnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku melangkah mundur takut jika seseorang itu akan menyakitiku.

" Kau siapa?." Tanyaku.

Di berhenti sekitar 5 langkah di depanku, dan aku begitu terkejut melihat orang itu mirip sekali denganku. Rambut _Red Maroon_ yang sama sepertiku. Tinggi, postur tubuh, dan semua yang ada padanya adalah sama sepertiku. Kami berdua terlihat seperti kembar. Hanya saja dia memiliki ekspresi yang muram dan tidak ramah. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah merasakan bahagia. Dan dia memiliki banyak luka di tangan, kaki, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu hanya dengan melihatnya.

Aku seperti melihat diriku yang lain. Seolah ada perasaan yang aneh yang menjalar pada tubuhku, bahwa aku sudah sangat lama sekali mengenalnya. Keberadaannya begitu terasa dekat dengan diriku.

" Selamat datang kembali. Choi Junhong." Katanya.

" Ka.. kau siapa?." Tanyaku lagi.

Dia tersenyum sinis padaku. " Aku adalah Zelo. Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?." Tanyanya.

" Ze… Zelo?... jadi kau yang selama ini melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan jahat itu? Kenapa kau melakukannya!." Kataku. Entah kenapa rasa kesal mulai kurasakan pada orang ini.

" Jangan bersikap munafik disini. Aku adalah kau." Katanya.

" Tidak! Aku bukan orang yang keji sepertimu! Aku tidak akan membunuh orang dengan mudahnya sepertimu." Kataku.

" Setelah sekian lama aku melindungimu, ini balasan yang kudapat? Apa kau mengerti betapa lemah dan bodohnya dirimu? Melindungi diri sendiripun kau tidak bisa. Kaulah yang menciptakanku. Aku adalah Zelo. Aku mengambil semua rasa sedih dan sengsaramu. Mengambil semua luka yang kau terima, dan melakukan semua keinginanmu untuk memberontak, dan membalas dendam pada siapapun yang menyakitimu. Setelah kau menciptakanku disini, kau melupakanku dan malah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang keji. Apa menurutmu aku bisa menerima omonganmu itu? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan mangambil alih tubuhmu. Tapi aku tau tugasku adalah melindungimu. Aku tidak pernah lupa, karena aku tidak pernah tidur." Katanya tegas.

" A… aku yang menciptakanmu? Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa—"

" Ketika umurmu 3 tahun. Siksaan pertama yang kau terima dari ayahmu. Kau dipukuli berkali-kali olehnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padamu. Kau begitu lemah dan hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan dan menangis. Lalu kau menciptakanku untuk mengambil semua rasa sakitmu dan melindungimu dari apapun yang menyakitimu, dan membalas siapapun yang melukaimu. Kau menciptakan kamar ini untukku. Aku mengubah semua ingatan buruk itu untuk melindungimu dari trauma." Katanya.

Aku masih tidak percaya akan semua ini, kenapa bisa aku menciptakan dia?.

" Aku adalah kepribadianmu yang lain. Kepribadian yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku." Katanya.

" _Ani_! aku tidak ingin kau ada. Aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan semua itu. Biarkan aku hidup sebagai diriku sendiri. Aku bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu!."

" Cih! Jangan bersikap sok kuat! Kau saja tidak berani melawan ayahmu. Jelas-jelas kau tau semua yang dialakukan olehnya juga sesuatu yang salah. Dan tak sekalipun kau mau melawannya. Apa itu yang kau maksud kuat? Jangan buat aku tertawa!." Katanya.

" Aku akan pergi darinya. Dan aku harus bisa melawannya untuk itu."

" Tapi apa kau bisa? Hingga detik ketika dia menyeretmu kembali pulang kau hanya bisa menangis memohon. Bahkan ketika pecahan kaca itu merobek pelipismu kau menjerit di dalam hatimu untuk diselamatkan. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Aku amat sangat membencimu Choi Junhong! Kenapa kau harus memandangku sebagai seorang pendosa ketika faktanya kau selalu meminta perlindungan dariku?." Katanya marah.

Kakiku terasa bergetar hebat. Seperti tak sanggup menahan berat badanku lagi. Katakan bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Sejak awal akulah yang membuat monster dalam diriku sendiri. Dan kenapa harus dia yang selalu menyelamatkanku?.

" Karena itu aku terpaksa membawamu kembali kesini agar kau tau yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah lelah dengan permainan kejar-kejaran ini. Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi, toh kau sudah mulai menyadari keberadaanku." Katanya.

" Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin kau melindungiku lagi. Aku akan melawan ayah sendirian tanpa bantuanmu. Dan jangan coba-coba menggantikanku lagi." Kataku.

" Oh ya? sungguh menarik. Lalu bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa bertahan dengan semua rasa sakit itu? Pada siapa kau akan meminta pertolongan? Pada kekasihmu? Pada siapa hah?." Katanya.

" Jika memang kau membenciku karena kau melupakanmu dan sudah membuatmu sengsara selama hidupku. Maka aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan itu." Kataku.

" Berhenti? Bukan maksudku untuk menolak. Tapi aku tau seberapa jauh kau bisa bertahan. Jika kau kehilangan kesadaranmu lagi, maka aku bisa saja mengambil alih dan membunuh ayah." Katanya.

" Ini bukan lagi tugasmu untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak ingin ada—"

" Tidak ada Zelo yang mengambil alih tubuhmu?." Potongnya cepat. " Cih! Alasan aku melakukannya juga karena permintaanmu. Kau terkadang memiliki keinginan yang brutal yang ingin kau lakukan pada orang yang menyakitimu. Dan keinginan itu selalu kau jeritkan sebagai permintaan tolong padaku. Jika kau melawanku, maka sama saja kau melawan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau tidak ingin aku ada, maka kau harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat dariku." Katanya.

" Aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat." Kataku tegas.

" Baiklah. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini." Katanya sambil mendorongku keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

Dan tiba-tiba mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku berada di kamarku. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, dan mengerang kesakitan ketika merasakan rasa nyeri di badanku. Luka yang ada di pelipisku masih belum tertutup.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Aku tidak melihat ada ayah di kamarku. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum dia menyadari.

BRAAAKK!

Aku terkejut ketika pintu dibuka dengan keras. " _Ya_! anak sialan! Kau sudah terlalu lama tidur!." Seru ayah sambil masuk ke dalam.

" Hey! Kau mencoba untuk kabur lagi?!. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah jera!." Katanya sambil membanting botol minumannya dan berajalan menuju tempatku dengan cepat lalu menyeretku keluar dari kamar.

" Ayah! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin hidup bersamamu lagi!." Seruku sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeramannya.

" Kau harus di beri pelajaran yang lebih keras agar kau mengerti apa itu patuh!." Katanya sambil menghempaskanku ke lantai. Dia mengambil ikat pinggang miliknya dan memukulkannya ke punggungku.

" Ayah! _Hajima_! Kenapa kau selalu berbuat seperti ini! Aku berharap aku tidak memiliki ayah sepertimu!." Seruku sambil mencoba menghalangi pukulannya.

" Katakan itu sekali lagi maka akau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari rumah ini!." Katanya beringas sambil memukulku lebih keras.

' Sepertinya itu sakit sekali… Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau masih sanggup?.'

Terdengar suara Zelo di dalam kepalaku. Tidak! Aku masih bisa bertahan! Aku tidak akan kehilangan kesadaranku.

Aku mulai tidak bisa merasakan kulit punggungku, yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan panas, aku yakin luka dan memar akibat ikat pinggang itu akan sangat menyiksa nantinya. Lalu ayah mulai memukul kedua betisku.

" Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi keluar dari rumah ini!." Bentaknya.

Aku terus menahan rasa sakit itu. Entah kenapa pikiranku rasanya tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Seperti sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Begitu perih merasakan luka-luka yang terus bertambah. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun terasa menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba ayah menyeretku bangkit dan mendudukkanku di kursi kayu tak jauh dari tempatku tadi. Dan aku begitu ngeri ketika melihat ayah mengangkat ikat pinggang itu tinggi-tinggi dan memukulkannya pada pahaku. Seolah aku ingin memotong kakiku agar aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Terdengar dengan sangat jelas suara daging yang tergores dan terbuka setiap ikat pinggang itu mengenai pahaku. Jemariku mencengkeram kuat pegangan kursi kayu tersebut hingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

Aku bisa melihat darah segar menembus kain celana yang kupakai, dan beberapa hingga kain celanaku robek dan aku bisa melihat luka yang menganga itu dengan jelas. Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah beribu-ribu kali lipat ketika luka pukulan itu terus terulang di luka yang sama.

Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan. Aku tak akan sanggup. Bahkan duduk tegakpun aku tak bisa.

" Apa sekarang kau sudah belajar untuk menjadi anak yang lebih penurut?." Tanya ayah sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kejamnya.

" Aku… tak akan pernah… menjadi penurut lagi…" kataku pelan. nafasku sudah tersendat tidak karuan lagi menahan rasa sakit di setiap inchi tubuhku. Wajah ayah terlihat semakin masam ketika mendengar jawabanku.

CTAAR!

Aku merasakan kembali rasa sakit dan panas yang amat sangat ketika ayah menyapukan ikat pinggang itu di pipiku. Air mataku tumpah karena rasa nyeri yang menusukku seperti ribuan jarum. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku membengkak di sekitar luka yang masih baru itu.

" Maka aku akan terus menghajarmu hingga kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggantungkan nyawamu padaku!." Kata ayah.

" … haah… haah… tidak… akan pernah!." Kataku dengan nada kesal.

Tiba-tiba ayah mengambil rokok yang sedari tadi bertengger di ujung bibirnya dan menekan api rokok itu di tanganku. Aku menejrit menahan rsa sakit dan rasa terbakar itu sekuat mungkin.

" Aaaarrghhh! Ber—henti! Haaah.. haahh…" jeritku.

" Apa itu terasa sakit?." Tanyanya bermain-main. " Kenapa kau menjadi anak yang tidak patuh seperti ini? Kau akan terus seperti ini hingga kau sekarat!. Kali ini kupastikan kekasihmu itu tak akan bsia bertemu denganmu lagi ataupun menyelamatkanmu." Katanya sambil kembali menekan rokok itu pada kulitku.

Kemudian ayah mengambil botol minuman kerasnya lagi. Dia berjalan perlahan kearahku lagi, ekspresi wajahnya seolah terlihat puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Dia mengambil rokoknya lagi dan menyalakannya. Menikmati setiap hisapan tembakau itu.

" Tapi kurasa jikakau mati terlalu cepat hanya karena luka sekecil ini, maka akan sangat membosankan. Selain itu akan merepotkan jika kau mati sekarang." Katanya.

Tiba-tiba dia menyiramkan minuman alkohol itu di pahaku. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya merasakan rasa terbakar yang amat sangat pada pahaku. Sudah pasti aku tidak akan bisa berjalan jika luka ini tidak sembuh. Lalu menyiramkannya ke punggung, betis dan kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan semua luka dalam tubuhku secara bersamaan. Aku berharap aku mati saat itu juga. Aku memang tidak sanggup menahan semua rasa sakit ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin Zelo keluar dan menggantikanku. Aku harus buktikan bahwa aku bisa bertahan!.

" Aku yakin rasa sakit itu belum bisa membuatmu patuh lagi. Kau keras kepala dan itulah yang membuatmu bisa bertahan hidup. Cih! Kau mengingatkanku pada wanita jalang itu. Harusnya aku membunuhnya saja waktu itu." Katanya.

Bagaimana bisa ibu menikah dengan orang yang tidak memiliki hati nurani sepertinya? Dan bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal buruk pada keluarganya sendiri? Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Dia gila!.

" Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok. Akan kuberi luka yang lebih sakit dari ini." Katanya sambil mencengkeram bajuku dan menyeretku menuju kamar.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakiku. Seperti orang yang lumpuh dan tak sekalipun aku mencoba menggerakkannya rasanya luka-luka itu kembali sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah itu ayah memalang jendela kamarku, memastikan aku tak akan bsia kabur lagi. Bahkan dia juga memasang palang besi di bagian luar. Lalu ayah mengunciku di kamar.

Malam itu aku kembali melihat pintu itu lagi ketika keadasaranku maih di antara sadar dan tidak. Aku melihat pintu itu terbuka dan Zelo duduk di tengah pintu itu memandangku dengan pandangan yang tak bsia kuartikan.

" Masih bertahan?." Katanya.

" Tentu." Jawabku singkat dan lemah.

" Kau juga masih manusia, tak lama lagi matamu akan lelah dan tertidur."

" Aku tetap tidak ingin kau keluar." Kataku keras kepala.

" Oh tenang saja, aku akan keluar hanya ketika eksekusi berlangsung. Terlalu mudah bagiku mengambil alih kesadaranmu ketika kau tidur." Katanya.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja?." Kataku sedikit tidak suka.

" Aku akan melakukannya jika aku ingin. Tapi meski kau bisa bertahan, apa kau tau kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini dengan usahamu sendiri." Katanya.

Aku terdiam. Dia memang benar. Mustahil keluar dari sini sendirian. Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup kabur. Ayah akan dengan cepat menemukanku lagi, dan dia pasti akan memukuliku lebih dari ini.

" Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Bahkan tak ada lagi dari bagian tubuhmu yang tersisa untuk di torehkan luka. Bernafaspun kau tidak bisa bebas." Katanya.

" … kaupun penuh luka." Kataku.

" Ini adalah semua luka milikmu yang harus ku ambil. Jika aku menghilang, semua luka ini akan kau rasakan. Apa kau ingin merasakan luka selama belasan tahun secara bersamaan?." Tanyanya.

Membayangkan semua luka yang kudapat hampir seumur hidupku terasa menakutkan.

" … jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan jujur dan tak ingin menerima rasa sakit itu." Kataku.

" Kau pasti masih berfikir aku orang yang kejam. Kau masih tidak bisa melihatku sebagai apa yang kau ciptakan dulu?." Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. " Seperti apa aku dulu memperlakukanmu?." Tanyaku.

Kali ini dia terdiam hingga kesunyian yang menanggapi. " … kau selalu berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menjagamu. Kau yang membuatku mau bertahan. Meski aku kau ciptakan dengan kepribadian yang rusak, kau selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku disini untuk melindungimu. Lama kelamaan kau melupakanku. Tak ada sedikitpun ingatanmu tentang keberadaanku. Kerana itu aku merasa semakin marah dan benci padamu. Kau mengkhianatiku." Katanya.

Apa benar aku melakukan semua itu? Apa benar aku yang menciptakannya untuk melindungiku?.

" Ketika kau dalam situasi yang berat, kau selalu menyebut namaku dan meminta pertolongan." Lanjutnya.

Apa aku selalu mengandalkannya seperti itu? Kenapa aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling keji? Membuat Zelo harus menerima semua itu? Kenapa aku harus menciptakan kepribadian lain untuk menolongku?.

Tiba-tiba kesadaranku tertarik pada dunia nyata saat kurasakan ayah kembali berteriak membangunkanku sambil menjambak rambutku.

" Hey! Bangun! Makanlah ini, aku tidak ingin kau mati kelaparan! Aku masih ingin memberimu pelajaran!." Katanya.

Aku melihat sepiring makanan, entah itu makanan apa. Tapi aku tidak ingin memakannya. Aku yakin aku tidak ingin merasakan makanan itu di mulutku.

Aku menggeleng menolak. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan.

" Cepat makan!." Perintah ayah.

"… _shireoyo_…" jawabku.

" Baiklah. Aku akan buat kau memakannya." Katanya lalu keluar dari kamarku. Kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah corong. Dengan paksa dia menaruh corong itu di mulutku dan memasukkan makanan lewat benda itu.

Aku berusaha berontak tetapi tak bisa menghentikan keinginannya untuk membuatku memakan semua makanan itu. Kuku-kuku milikku mencakar tangan ayah untuk menghentikan perbuatannya, tapi dia terlalu kuat.

Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengunyah, makanan itu langsung masuk melewati tenggorokanku. Airmataku kembali keluar karena rasanya ada sebuah tangan yang merogoh ke dalam tenggorokanku. Aku mencoba memuntahkan semua makanan itu, tapi ayah terus memaksaku untuk menelan semua makanan itu. Aku seperti melihat iblis di depanku yang mencoba untuk membunuhku pelan-pelan.

Dan entah kenapa dalam pikiranku terus memanggil nama Zelo. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah lama tak kulakukan. Detik itu juga aku sadara bahwa Zelo bukanlah orang yang keji, dia bukanlah iblis. Dia adalah pelindungku. Ayahku jauh lebih keji darinya. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun yang kudapat dari Zelo. Apa dia sudah tak ingin melindungiku lagi?

Setelah semua makanan di piring itu masuk. Ayah melepas corong itu. Dan aku memuntahkan makanan itu. Detik berikutnya ayah membungkam mulutku hingga membuatku harus menelan semua makanan itu tanpa sisa.

" Dasar tidak berguna!." Hujatnya sambil membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok.

Dan kekejaman itu kembali dimulai.

# Junhong Pov End.

Daehyun memiliki perasaan yang amat buruk pagi itu. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong. Akhirnya dia memutuskan utnuk pergi ke café dimana Junhong tinggal. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak dalam perjalanan.

Setelah dia sampai, dia menemui Jieun yang kali itu sedang bekerja.

" Maaf. Apa Choi Junhong ada disini?." Tanya Daehyun dengan nada tidak tenang.

" Kau siapa?." Tanya Jieun.

" Aku temannya. Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja." Kata Daehyun.

" Dia sudah pergi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu menemui kekasihnya." Jawab Jieun.

" Sendirian?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Iya. Dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali tadi. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Jieun.

Daehyun terlihat semakin frustasi, berharap Junhong sekarang benar-benar ada bersama Yongguk. " Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak mengenainya. Aku takut ayahnya menemukannya." Kata Daehyun.

Jieun terlihat terkejut. " Kalau begitu coba carilah kekasihnya sekarang."

" Apa kau tau alamatnya?."

" Kurasa. Kalau tidak salah Junhong pernah memberitahuku dulu." Kata Jieun.

Setelah itu Daehyun segera pergi menemui Yongguk. Beberapa kali dia memencet bel rumah, Yongguk tak juga keluar. Akhirnya dia memencet bel it uterus menerus. Dan akhirnya Yongguk keluar.

" _Ya_! kenaapa kau menganggu tidurku?!." Serunya.

" Maaf. Apa kau Bang Yongguk? apa kau kekasih Junhong?." Tanya Daehyun dari depan pagar.

" _Nde_. _Wae_?." Sahut Yongguk.

" Apa Junhong kesini menemuimu? Apa kau tau dimana dia?. " Tanya Daehyun cepat dan terdengar khawatir.

" Kau siapa?." Tanya Yongguk tidak mengerti.

" Namaku Jung Daehyun. Aku ingin memastika apakah Junhong baik-baik saja? Dia bilang dia pergi menemuimu." Kata Daehyun.

" _Ani_. dia tidak ada disini. Aku tidur sejak tadi, dan tidak melihatnya." Jawab Yongguk.

Daehyun semakin kebingungan mencari Junhong. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Junhong?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Kurasa kita harus menemukannya. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku takut ayahnya menemukanya lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" Apa kau yakin?." Tanya Yongguk sedikit terkejut.

" Karena itu aku mencarinya kesini. Dia bilang dia menemuimu kesini, tapi dia tidak disini." Kata Daehyun.

" Kalau begitu kita harus mencari taunya langsung ke rumah ayahnya." Kata Yongguk.

" Baiklah. _Kajja_."

Merekapun segera pergi menuju rumah Junhong. " Apa dia benar sudah ada di rumahnya lagi?." Tanya Daehyun ketika mereka hampir sampai.

" Dia tidak mungkin kembali sendirian ke rumahnya tanpaku. Dia juga tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemungkinan dia di temukan oleh ayahnya adalah kemungkinan terbesar."

" Apa kita bisa mengambil Junhong dari ayahnya?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Jika tidak bisa, maka aku akan melapor ke polisi. Meski dia punya hak atas anaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan tindak kekerasan dan penganiayaan pada anaknya."

" Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya sejak dulu?." Tnaya Daehyun.

" Jika Junhong tidak mencegahku, aku pasti sudah memenjarakan orang itu." Jawab Yongguk.

Lalu sampailah mereka di depan rumah Junhong. Yongguk segera mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar.

Di dalam rumah, ayah Junhong baru saja memindahkan Junhong ke kamarnya setelah dia memecahkan botol minuman kerasnya pada kepala Junhong hingga Junhong pingsan.

Tak lama setelah itu ayah Junhong segera membuka pintu, dan dia sangat tidak suka ketika melihat Yongguk datang, dia tau Yongguk pasti bermaksud mengambil Junhong.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya ayah Junhong tidak suka.

" Dimana Junhong? Kau pasti sudah membawanya pulang kan?."

" Apa maksudmu? Dia tidak ada disini. Kaulah yang menyembunyikannya!." Sahut ayah Junhong.

" Kau bohong! Aku tau kau pasti menyembunyikan Junhong! Biarkan dia pergi dari sini. Dia akan hidup bersamaku!." Kata Yongguk sambil mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam, tapi dengan cepat langsung di halangi oleh ayah Junhong.

" Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk itu! Ini tempat tinggalku, jika kau tidak mengizinkan, maka tak akan ada orang yang bisa masuk! Junhong tidak ada disini, dan aku ingin kau pergi sekarang!." Kata ayah Junhong dengan nada tinggi.

" Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, dulu kau memaksa masuk ke rumahku ketika Junhong pergi dari rumah, dan menuduhku macam-macam. Aku ingin mengecek apa benar Junhong ada di sini atau tidak." Kata Yongguk.

" Kumohon tuan, biarkan kami melihat ke dalam, jika memang Junhong tidak ada disini, maka kami akan pergi." Kata Daehyun mencoba berbicara dengan pelan.

" Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah orang lain! Junhong tidak ada disini, dan sekarang pergilah!." Serunya.

" Aku akan melaporkanku ke polisi jika memang kau sudah menyiksa Junhong lagi!."

" Aku tidak peduli. lagipula aku adalah wali sah dari anakku sendiri. Selain itu kau tidak berhak ikut campur masalah keluarga! Kaulah yang membuat anakku menjadi anak yang tidak penurut, jadi lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku yang akan membunuhmu!."

" Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu! Aku akan benar-benar melapor ke polisi." Kata Yongguk.

" Kau tidak akan bisa memenjarakanku."

" Aku memiliki bukti, dan Junhong pasti akan bersaksi. Kau pasti akan di hukum!." Ancam Yongguk.

" Terserah kau ingin berkata apa. Aku tidak peduli! sekarang pergilah dari sini!." Seru ayah Junhong, lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

" Bagaimana ini? Jika Junhong ada di dalam, maka dia pasti dalam bahaya…" kata Daehyun.

" Sial! Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari Junhong, jika memang tidak ketemu, sudah pasti Junhong ada di rumah ini. Kita tunggu sampai besok." Kata Yongguk.

" Tapi jika kita ingin melapor ke polisi maka kita butuh saksi lain untuk bisa memenjarakan ayahnya." Kata Yongguk.

" Kau benar… bisa saja Junhong di paksa untuk tidak bersaksi oleh ayahnya. Orang itu bisa melakukan apapun pada Junhong."

" Aku tau! _Yeoja_ yang membantunya bersembunyi dari ayahnya, _yeoja_ yang bekerja di _café_ dekat apartementku. Aku yakin dia pasti akan membantu kita." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana." Kata Yongguk

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan dari rumah Junhong, Yongguk dan Daehyun sampai di _café_ milik Jieun.

" Permisi, apa kau mengenal Choi Junhong?." Tanya Daehyun pada Jieun.

Jieun memandangi Daehyun dan Yongguk dengan tatapan curiga. " Aku Jung Daehyun, dan ini Bang Yongguk. kami mencari Junhong, dia tinggal disini kan?." Tanya Daehyun.

Jieun terlihat sedikit lega. " Untunglah kalau begitu. Aku juga ingin bicara pada kalian." Katanya.

Jieun menyuruh salah satu karyawannya untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya di kasir tadi, lalu memanggil Kim _ahjumma_ yang hari itu datang ke cafénya setelah Jieun menelfonnya karena khawatir pada Junhong yang belum kembali.

Mereka ber-empat duduk di salah satu bangku _café_ disana. " Begini, apa Junhong tinggal disini?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Geurae_. _Ahjumma_ yang membawanya kemari untuk kujaga setelah dia di kejar-kejar oleh ayahnya." Jawab Jieun.

" Lalu diaman Junhong berada?." Tanya Yongguk tidak sabar.

" Tadi pagi dia terlihat buru-buru dan dia juga terlihat sangat resah. Dia bilang dia pergi untuk menemuimu Yongguk-_ssi_, dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Tapi hingga sekarang dia tidak kembali." Kata Jieun.

" Dia tidak menemuiku. Dan aku juga tidak tau jika dia ingin bicara denganku." kata Yongguk.

" Karena itu, tadi kami pergi ke rumahnya, tapi ayahnya tidak mengizinkan kami melihat apakah Junhong ada disana atau tidak." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku yakin Junhong ada disana. Tidak mungkin Junhong pergi ke tempat lain." Kata Yongguk.

" Pasti ayahnya sudah menemukan Junhong ketika perjalanan ke rumahmu." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

" Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkannya?." Tanya Jieun khawatir.

" Aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi besok. Tapi kita butuh saksi lain selain Junhong sendiri." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku akan jadi saksi. Aku sering melihat Junhong di siksa oleh ayahnya. Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin dia tinggal dengan ayahnya lagi. Lebih baik ayahnya di hukum." Kata Kim _ahjussi_.

" Benar. Aku juga akan menjadi saksi." Kata Jieun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian. Besok pagi kita akan ke kantor polisi." Kata Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Daehyun, Yongguk beserta Kim ahjumma dan Jieun pergi untuk mengurus petisi mengenai masalah Junhong. Mereka menuntut bahwa ayah Junhong sudah melakukan tindak kekerasan dalam keluarga dengan sangat kejam. Dan ingin segera mengeluarkan Junhong dari sana.

Meski nanti mereka harus melanjutkan masalah ini ke persidangan, mereka tetap ingin ayah Junhong di beri hukuman. Karena mereka yakin mereka memiliki saksi yang amat kuat.

Setelah 2 hari pengurusan masalah, akhirnya polisi member perintah untuk menjemput ayah Junhong beserta Junhong juga untuk di bawa ke kantor polisi. Daehyun dan Yongguk memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul Junhong bersama beberapa polisi yang di tugaskan.

" Ini semua akan segera berakhir." Kata Yongguk.

" _Nde_. Junhong harus bisa bebas dari ayahnya…" kata Daehyun.

Merekapun sampai di depan rumah Junhong. " Apa benar ini rumahnya?." Tanya salah satu pimpinan polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput 2 orang itu.

" Benar. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Junhong dari ayahnya." Jawab Daehyun.

Kemudian para polisi segera mengetuk pintu rumah, karena mereka tidak bisa masuk sembarang ke tempat orang lain jika tak ada hal yang mendesak.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, tak ada respon dan tak ada tanda-tanda pintu dibuka. Maka pimpinan polisi itu memutuskan untuk menyuruh polisi-polisi lainnya untuk mendobrak masuk.

Rumah itu segera diserbu para 5 polisi yang tadi di tugaskan. Rumah itu begitu berantakan, dan ada beberapa bercak darah disana sini. Tapi tak ditemukan keberadaan siapapun disana.

" Kenapa tidak ada siapapun disini?." Kata salah satu polisi.

" Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti bersembunyi." Kata Yongguk resah. Diapun dengan cepat ikut mencari ke setiap sudut rumah bersama Daehyun.

Para polisi dengan sangat teliti mengecek tiap tempat-tempat yang ada di rumah itu dengan seksama. Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana. Tak ada jejak kemana ayah Junhong pergi ataupun dimana Junhong di sembunyikan.

" Bang Yongguk-_ssi_. apa benar alamat ini tempat tinggal mereka? Kenapa tak ada seorangpun disini?." Tanya pimpinan polisi itu.

" Aku kenal lama dengan Junhong. Hanya ini satu-satunya rumah miliknya. Lihatlah tempat ini terlihat baru saja di tinggalkan. Mereka pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat." Kata Yongguk frustasi.

Dia tida bisa membiarkan ayah Junhong lolos, apalagi membawa Junhong yang tidak diketahui keadaan dan kondisinya.

" Ini tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong readers-deul! Maaf aku lama banget update-nya. Aku sedang sibuk dan sedang tidak bisa fokus bikin FF dan juga tidak dapat inspirasi. 3 FF-ku juga Discontinued. Jadilah sebagai penggantinya FF Rate M-ku yang uda 1 tahun Discontinued aku lanjutin lagi *nyalain kembang api* dan ada FF baru juga judulnya Sacramental Confession, if you KEPO enough, you can read it.

Dan alasan aku men-Discontinued kan 3 FFku adalah –selain aku udah nggak punya banyak waktu ngetik ff- riviewnya juga nggak nambah, jadi aku menganggap uda nggak ada readers yang baca, jadi aku Discontinued, dan juga tidak ada review yang bikin aku mendapat inspirasi. Karena sumber inspirasiku selama ini juga review-riview kalian. Jika suatu saat aku dapat inspirasi, aku pasti bakal ngelanjutin FF-FF itu kok. :D

Soalnya aku bukan tipe author 'pro' yang bisa bikin FF sesuai dengan request readers, aku tipe 'seniman', jadi yang kalo emang aku pingin bikin ya aku pasti bikin sesuai yang aku inginkan. Lebih bebas explore ide-ide original dari aku sendiri gitu, kalo harus bikin cerita yang harus gini harus gitu aku malah gak dapet ide...

Dan terimakasih untuk support kalian selama ini. Juga maafkan ketelatanku. Maklum bro golongan darah B nggak mempan ancaman deadline…

Oh ya, ini aku punya pertanyaan penting yang kuharap kalian semua bakal jawab di sela-sela review kalian. Aku punya 2 jalan cerita untuk FF Bad Man ini. Nah pilihannya apa kalian pingin FF ini ending chap depan, atau ending beberapa chap lagi, tapi kalo mau ending beberapa chap lagi ceritanya bakal lebih nyesek dari yang kalian kira. Kalau bisa ceritakan juga uneg-uneg kalian mengenai FF Bad Man ini, karena uneg-uneg kalian juga termasuk inspirasiku. Jadi hasil ceritanya ada di jawaban dan review kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya yah. *sembah sujud*

Dan aku nggak juga nggak tau lagi mau update FF kapan. Soalnya aku ada lomba dan ngadain acara besar, jadi aku juga harus keliling kota Malang buat cari sponsor. Jadi maafkan saya untuk hiatus bentar, kalo misal ternyata aku bisa update lebih cepet ya Alhamdulillah. Doa'akan saya sukses teman-teman –sembah sujud-

Oke… Terimakasih untuk semuanya guys!. :D

Mind To Riview?


End file.
